Alas de la desesperación
by Yoyito
Summary: "Un nuevo comienzo"..."Es un secreto"..."Recuerden un ángel tiene prohibido amar"...Para Sora, Vanitas , Ventus y Roxas tanto tiempo sin tener contacto con el mundo, entrar a la preparatoria es una aventura tanto emocionante como aterradora. SoRiku, AkuRoku, VanVen.
1. Prólogo

**_Hola aquí Yoyito, esté es mi primer fic, siempre he estado leyendo fics desde que conocí la pagina que es desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo y despúes de tanto pero tanto tiempo por fin decidí escribir un fic, Amo KH y pues bueno se me vino está idea loca._ Estoy algo nerviosa XD**

**Los personajes de Kingdom hearts no me pertenecen. que triste u.u  
**

**PROLOGO**

"Corran, no se detengan" gritó una voz aguada. Era de noche a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos.

"Mamá ¿Donde está papá tengo miedo?" el pequeño niño de cabellos castaños veía a su madre que lo llevaba en brazos."Shh, calma pequeño Sora todo esto acabará pronto""Pero Papá tiene que venir con nosotros" alego el pequeño. "Sora obedece a mamá" decía un niño más grande con cabellos negros tomando la mano de Sora.

"Se están acercando, necesitamos ir más deprisa, Aerith , Tifa es nuestra única oportunidad" ordenó una voz "Aerith lleva a Ven yo cargare a Roxas " dijo la chica tomando a un pequeño de ojos azules y cabello rubio."Ven no te sueltes de mamá, de acuerdo" Aerith cargaba a su otro pequeño rubio.

"Van tu eres rápido empieza a subir al barco" Tifa le ordenó a su hijo. Vanitas obedeció empezó a correr más rápido. "Mami, ¿porqué estamos huyendo? ¿Qué esta pasando? Respóndeme por favor." decía el pequeño Roxas mirando a su madre "Se los explicaremos después."

Seguían corriendo por el cauce del rió "Madre, ya lo veo pero es algo pequeño" gritó Vanitas. Era una barca por mucho para cinco personas. Tifa se acerco a su pequeño "Van carga a Sora" Van tomo a su pequeño hermano "Promete que lo vas a cuidar muy bien" "Mami ¿Por qué dices eso?" empezó a sollorzar, "Sora no llores Van es buen hermano mayor y yo se que te cuidará bien" Tifa abrazó a sus hijos acomodándolos en el pequeño bote.

"Mamá dime ¿qué está pasando?" Decía Roxas bajando de los brazos que lo cargaban corriendo con su madre, Aerith bajo a Ventus Ven por instinto tomó la mano de su gemelo "Mis pequeños traviesos, mamá estará bien, no hay tiempo de explicaciones suban rápido" abrazo y beso a cada uno de sus hijos, tomándolo de las manos y llevándolos y sentándolos en la embarcación.

"Sofía prométeme que los cuidaras como si fueran tus hijos" Aerith encaraba a la joven que las acompañaba "Yo también te pido lo mismo, confió en que los protegerás con tu vida" Tifa veía a la chica de cabellos rojizos." Sus majestades lo prometo, se los prometí antes, no dejaré que los encuentren pondré mi vida antes que las de ellos, los guiaré y entrenaré como lo desean, los quiero como si fueran míos siempre lo he hecho" Se inclinaba la joven ante ellas.

"Madre, eso fue culpa mía verdad, yo ocasione esto" Vanitas gritaba, Tifa se acercaba a su hijo "No Van, nunca digas eso, no fue culpa de nadie lo que ocurrió" Tifa beso en la frente a Vanitas "Mami… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Porque Van dice eso?... ¿No vendrás con nosotros?" entre Sollozos decía el pequeño Sora. "No llores mi vida, ahora Sofia cuidará bien de ti, no te portes mal con ella y obedécela en lo que te diga" dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Pero…"Van fue interrumpido por Tifa, "Ahora confío en que obedecerán a Sofía como si fuera yo" Sora y Van asintieron

"¡Mama, No puedes dejarnos así!" grito Roxas tomando aire para evitar llorar " ¡Mami , no entiendo nada" lloriqueaba el pequeño Ventus . Aerith se acerco a sus pequeños "Tranquilos Rox, Ven todo estára bien, a donde van es más seguro, quiero que no les pase nada y se que Sofia los cuidara bien, no teman, prométanme que se portaran bien con Lady Sofía, si no lo prometen mamá está muy triste, promesa de meñique de acuerdo" Aerith levantaba su meñique, Ven y Roxas hicieron lo mismo y entrelazaron sus meñiques con el de su madre.

Tifa y Aerith se acercaban a Sofía que lloraba, ambas abrazaron a la joven "Todo está bien" dijo Tifa "confiamos en ti, de no ser así no te hubiéramos elegido a ti" decía Aerith abrazándola más fuerte. "es hora de que se marchen están apunto de llegar" Tifa tomo a la joven de la mano y la subió a la embarcación, Tifa y Aerith empujaron el pequeño bote al mar.

En ese momento los tres pequeños comenzaron a gritar y a patalear mientras que Vanitas trataba de sujetar a los tres para no saltar del barco.

" Rox, Ven los amo con todo mi corazón "gritaba Aertih

"Van, Sora siempre estarán en mi corazón los amo" gritó Tifa Los niños seguían llorando y gritando.

" No les fallaré, prometo que los guiaré, los cuidaré y los amaré como si fueran mis propios hijos" grito Sofía en ese momento la chica levanto su mano y empezó a recitar en una lengua extraña, de su mano salió una luz que abrió un portal el barco empezó a dirigirse a ese espacio que se había abierto entre el mar, la joven volteo para ver a Tifa y Aerith

" Adiós mis queridas amigas, prometo que no fracasaré, les daré una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo mundo, lo único que quiero es que vivan" Con esto desapareció el barco de la vista de Aerith y Tifa.

* * *

G**racias por leer, me gustaría recibir sus comentarios y sugerencias. n.n**


	2. I Separación

**_Hola aqui Yoyi, ahora si esté es el primer capitulo *W* gracias a GatoChocapic666 no pense que tendría un review, ah muchas gracias n.n_ *Le da un abrazo* Gracias ^W^**

* * *

**10 años después**

Los rayos del sol cubrían el cielo, se escuchaba a los pajarillos cantar. Dentro de aquella gran casa se escuchaba el tarareo de una canción.

"Vaya parece ser que siguen dormidos, será mejor que los despierte" suspiraba.

"Confió en que Yen Sid y Eraqus tengan razón" la joven tomaba del té mientras apagaba la estufa que tenia dos cacerolas y acomodaba la gran mesa para poner fruta, leche, avena y jugo. Se alejaba de la elegante cocina y subía las escaleras en forma de caracol. Llegó a un gran pasillo que tenia cuatro puertas.

"Primero empezaré a despertar a Ven el es más dormilón" tomo la puerta de la izquierda y toco, no hubo respuesta

"Ven , Ven ya es de día levántate…voy a entrar" el cuarto era bastante grande bueno todos los cuartos eran bastante grandes pues la casa era una mansión que tenía tintes de la Época Victoriana. La chica se acerco a abrir el ventanal y escucho un quejido

"Vamos Ven, tienes que despertar"

"… No cinco minutos más" río la chica

"si te doy cinco minutos más se te hará demasiado tarde anda levántate" tomo del hombro al rubio que estaba acostado y lo sacudió cariñosamente

"No, todavía no" se volteo tomando sus cobijas en el acto.

"vamos Ven si no te rociaré agua fría"

"…No…eso no…" "mmm… entonces un ataque de cosquillas" la chica lo tomo y comenzó a cosquillear al rubio

"Ya…Sofí…basta…me rindo ...¡ya me desperté!" reía Ventus

"Muy bien el desayuno está listo, primero báñate" el oji-azul asintió.

Sofía salio de la habitación, se dirigió a la que estaba enfrente toco "Rox, Rox el desayuno está en la mesa" Silencio toco abriendo la puerta.

Adentro no había nadie se escucho el ruido de una regadera "Rox"

" Ah Sofía me estoy bañando, ya casi salgo"

" Muy bien , cielo el desayuno está listo, te espero".

Salio de la habitación paso a la siguiente puerta "Sor, corazón estás listo para el primer día voy a entrar" al entrar vio al joven de cabellos castaños estirándose

"Sofi , claro estoy muy emocionado y a la vez nervioso" Sonreía el castaño dándole un abrazo a Sofia, está lo abrazo.

" Me iré a bañar, bajo en un momento" Sora entró a la puerta del baño.

"Creo que de todos es el más entusiasta"

Se dirigió al cuarto restante, toco la puerta se escucho "Adelante" al entrar vio al joven de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos acomodándose una corbata color Azul Marino que complementaba el uniforme de su nueva escuela, un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un saco color azul Prusia.

"Van te ves bastante bien, seguro conquistarás muchos corazones" dijo Sofía cerrando un ojo "Serás un rompecorazones, querido te ves tan guapo"

Van solo agacho su cabeza "…gracias…" Sofía sonrió "el desayuno está listo…creo que Sora no se podrá poner la corbata, así que ayúdalo pero no seas duro con el quieres" Vanitas solo asintió.

"De acuerdo, ya pronto tendré que irme al trabajo, solo esperare a que bajen los cuatro" Vanitas volvió a asentir.

Vanitas y Sofía salieron del cuarto Sofía bajo las escaleras mientras que Vanitas se dirigió al cuarto de Sora.

"Sora soy yo" entro a la habitación donde vio a su hermano secándose el cabello , tenia puesto el pantalón negro y la camisa sin abrochar.

" Van, hola" tiro la toalla y abrazo a su hermano sin embargo Van no regreso el abrazo, Sora estaba acostumbrado que su hermano mayor no fuera del tipo cariñoso pero quería que al menos como hermanos se demostraran algo de cariño que por parte del pelinegro era muy raro que le demostrara al castaño este afecto …pero hoy era algo diferente.

"apresúrate, se hará tarde" Vanitas se separo de su hermano acto seguido comenzó a abrochar su camisa Sora sonrió .

"¿tú corbata?" Sora levanto su mano tenia una corbata color rojo, Vanitas le acomodo el cuello tomó la corbata y la acomodo comenzando hacer el nudo "tendrás que aprenderlo hacerlo tu mismo" con seriedad dijo. Sora asintió, por dentro Sora estaba que gritaba de alegría pero no sabía que no debía demostrarlo ya que Vanitas se enojaría; como una de las tantas veces anteriores.

"Sora debes tener cuidado" Vanitas seguía acomodando la corbata sin mirar a su hermano, "recuerda lo que el maestro Yen Sid y el maestro Eraqus dijeron, no estaré contigo así que no te metas en problemas" dijo con seriedad levantando sus ojos amarillos viendo a los ojos azules de su hermano.

"Lo prometo" sonriéndole a su hermano mayor.

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación encontrándose con Roxas y Ventus estaban viéndose en el espejo que se ubicaba a mitad del pasillo, batallando con la corbata que el uniforme requería usar, Roxas termino de ganar la batalla contra su corbata azul marino por otro lado Ventus estaba desesperado Vanitas suspirando se acerco a Ventus hizo la misma acción de acomodar el cuello de la camisa tratando de acomodar la corbata color verde, Sora y Roxas solo se dedicaron a observarlos, el rubio se paralizo al estar cerca al contacto de Vanitas.

"listo" dijo Vanitas.

Ventus todo sonrojado agacho su cabeza " gra..gracias" sin decir nada el pelinegro solo se dio la vuelta comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

"Nos queda bastante bien el uniforme no lo creen" decía Sora cortando el silencio" sigo muy emocionado"

Roxas solo rió ante el comentario"si tú lo dices Sora" haciendo pucheros

" es enserio Rox " rió más

"esta bien te creo" dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza Sora sonrió

"Vamos chicos se nos hará tarde" dijo Ventus saliendo del trance que le había ocasionado Vanitas

" ahora dime que le hiciste a mi pequeño Ven , que yo sepa no quería ni levantarse" Roxas le decía tomándolo de los hombros" Sora solo rió

" Ya Rox , solo decía, aparte tengo hambre"

" muy bien entonces vayamos".

Llegaron a la mesa donde Vanitas ya estaba sentado tomando un vaso de leche los tres chicos se sentaron empezando a desayunar.

"Chicos, mírenme" Los cuatro chicos voltearon, casi quedan ciegos del flash que disparo la cámara.

" Ah pero que bonitos" dijo Sofía al ver la foto en la cámara digital

"Hey que te pasa Sofia eso no se hace" decía enojado Vanitas levantándose de su asiento " es que si se los hubiera pedido de seguro me dirían que no y romperían mi cámara en pedazos" con esto corrió dejando a los cuatro chicos algo apenados

" Me las va a pagar" dijo Vanitas

"ya, ya Van cálmate" dijo Ven "aparte tiene razón si nos hubiera dicho no hubiéramos accedido" tomando el vaso de leche Vanitas exhalo.

"Bien ya que deje mi cámara y la memoria en un lugar seguro, les tengo otra sorpresa está creo que no les desagradara tanto pero antes déjenme darles los papeles que Ansem organizo por cualquier contingencia recuerden que ya hable con el director si se llegan a sentir mal, la enfermera contactara al 'Doctor Wise' eso es lo que le dije a la enfermera Yuna " tomando dos carpetas una dándosela a Vanitas y otra a Roxas"cuando tengan tiempo denle estos a Yuna, la verdad estoy pensando que esto es muy arriesgado pero al final respeto su decisión" Sofía miro a los cuatro jóvenes y les entrego una pequeña bolsa de regalo color blanco a cada uno, los cuatro chicos comenzaron abrir las bolsas

" ¡Ah! Ya se me hizo tarde, es tarde, tengo que irme a trabajar los veré en la noche, cuídense mucho, los quiero" salio de la habitación corriendo.

Los presentes solo se quedaron en silencio ,sacando un objeto cada uno de la bolsa de regalo.

"¡Wow! Un celular" sonriendo viendo el pequeño artefacto. "ya tengo con que jugar cuando este aburrido"

"Espera Sora recuerda que las reglas de la escuela dicen que solo celulares para emergencia, no debes de sacarlo si no te lo quitaran" dijo Roxas "No se debió esforzar tanto" Roxas mirando el celular de ultima generación

"Hey Rox no te sientas culpable yo creo que lo hizo porque se preocupo, tenemos que darnos nuestros números, puede que no podamos llamar pero podemos mandarnos mensajes cuando los profesores no nos estén vigilando" Ventus tomo la bolsa sacando la hoja donde estaba su numero intercambiando el numero con su hermano gemelo y Sora , los tres hicieron lo mismo y fue cuando Sora miro a su hermano quien había estado serio, que eso no era una novedad

" amm…Van… este…me darías tu numero…" Van solo se levanto dejando los platos en el fregadero, Sora lo veía algo temeroso mientras que los gemelos veían a Sora, Vanitas tomo el papel dejándolo en la mesa junto a Sora y saliendo del lugar.

"que bien" Sora sonrió "¿deberíamos anotar nosotros el numero?"Preguntando Roxas a Sora "no lo sé"

Ven habló "… yo digo que lo anotemos por si las dudas…ya que vamos estar separados…y bueno Roxas y Ven entraron al ultimo año, puede que lo necesitemos…"

Roxas suspiró recordando que por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba estar separado no solo de su gemelo si no que también de su amigo que era más un hermano Sora, después de que su maestros Yen Sid y Eraqus habían discutido los pros y contras de el porque tenían que ir a esa preparatoria, les informaron que la escuela tenia un programa de ubicación de acuerdo con su aptitudes y conocimiento, Vanitas por su edad tenía que entrar al ultimo año así que el no hizo esté examen entonces, Eraqus informó que Sora no debía tomarlo que el tenia que investigar en primer año y también no es que Sora no sea inteligente lo que tiene es que es muy despistado, así que Ventus y Roxas tomaron el examen pero para su sorpresa fue que Ven acredito para segundo año dato que alegro a Yen Sid pero no a Roxas el acredito para ultimo año.

Los maestros estaban alegres dijeron "Muy bien jóvenes así podrán investigar mejor "y "Es una buena señal podrán encontrar más pistas" definitivamente Roxas se sentía demasiado incomodo por este hecho

" Rox creó que Ven tiene razón , no creo que Van se enoje mientras no lo usemos para algo importante" Roxas aceptó mirando a Sora y a Ventus que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a pesar de ser gemelos Ventus era mas alegre mientras que Roxas era algo más reservado Roxas sentía la obligación de cuidar a los dos y sentía extraño de no estar cerca de ellos pero fue la decisión que tomaron los cuatro, si alguien descubierta sus identidades sería lo peor y más en esa escuela ¿qué harían si los descubrián? ¿pelearían? Roxas empezó a pensar en tantas posibilidades

" Rox, Rox" la voz de Sora lo saco de sus pensamientos

" Hermano estás bien" Ventus lo miro preocupado

" Si"

" Roxy, no te preocupes hermano, la magia de Yen Sid es poderosa y aparte tenemos el hechizo de Sofía" Ventus abrazo a su hermano

" Si Roxy no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien" Sora se unió al abrazo.

"Mocosos, es hora de irse o seguirán llorando como niñas" la voz de Van interrumpió.

"Cállate, Vanitas" dijo Roxas casi matándolo con la mirada.

"Cálmate Rox y Van no deberías ser así" dijo Sora tratando de calmar la situación.

Vanitas tenía un carácter muy frió y grosero algo que molestaba mucho a Roxas, Roxas podía ignorarlo pero su hermano y Sora al ser su carácter sensible tendían a sentirse mal, varias veces por defenderlos peleo contra Vanitas y varias veces tenían que alejar a Roxas de Vanitas y viceversa por pelear una vez Yen Sid tuvo que usar la magia Stopga para detenerlos antes que se causaran graves heridas. No es que se odiarán de hecho Roxas y Vanitas se llevaban bastante bien pero le molestaba el hecho de que su carácter llegaba a herir a sus queridos amigos.

Van solo vio a su pequeño hermano suspiró "Se hará tarde" fue su respuesta.

Los cuatro adolescentes tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de la mansión. Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la reja que cuidaba la zona en donde vivían.

"Oi , chicos están entusiasmados por su primer día para la escuela, espero les vaya muy bien recuerden no hacer algo excesivo esos problemas de salud son graves" una sonrisa del policía que cuidaba la entrada abriéndoles la reja.

"Gracias Cid, tendremos cuidado" dijo Sora, los gemelos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se despidieron lo bueno de mudarse a esta ciudad no solo fue que tenían una gran casa también que la escuela no estaba a mas de 10 minutos caminando.

La preparatoria "Radiant Garden" era una de las mas prestigiosas contando con muchas cosas buenas dentro de ellas buenas instalaciones, incluso dormitorios para los alumnos, contando con una piscina, un gran campo de juego, buena cafetería y se decía muchos de los maestros eran demasiado brillantes. Sora estaba muy entusiasmado era la primera vez que iba a ver a muchos chicos de su edad, de los cuatro era el mas animado, los otros tres parecían que estaban peleando con sus pensamientos internos.

"Wow, es demasiado grande" la voz de Sora hizo que los tres que batallaban con su interior, vieran la gran escuela, el edificio de en medio contaba con una gran torre de reloj, de lado derecho se podían ver departamentos, a la izquierda se podía ver la piscina y el campo de entrenamiento junto con el gimnasio.

" Esto parece más bien un centro de recreación que una escuela" dijo Ventus los tres miraron a Ventus extrañados

"bueno busque en la red escuelas y no son nada como las fotos del Internet" Sora y Roxas soltaron una carcajada

"de que se ríen tenía curiosidad" ante el comentario rieron mas, Ventus volteo y vio a Vanitas este tenia una pequeña sonrisa al ver al pequeño rubio Ventus se sonrojo era muy difícil ver sonreír pelinegro pero Ventus las ves que miraba esa sonrisa sentía que se derretía en su interior y su corazón latía mas fuerte, dato que nunca le había dicho a nadie ni siquiera a su gemelo y reacción que se había incrementado con el tiempo.

Los cuatro fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos

"¡llegó, llegó!" grito una chica"Esta bajando de la limosina" muchas chicas se acercaron a limosina empezando a gritar claro que manteniendo la distancia, los cuatro chicos miraron extrañados.

"oigan chicos ¿esto es normal?" pregunto Sora, los gemelos negaron al mismo tiempo, Vanitas solo veía que pasaba.

"¡el príncipe está aquí!" gritaron varias chicas al ver bajar de la limosina a un chico alto con cuerpo atlético cabello plateado y ojos azul verdoso; las chicas presentes empezaron a gritar, el chico lo único que hizo fue pasar su mano izquierda por su cabello y comenzó a caminar, la chicas gritaron más fuerte y los siguieron como si fuera un desfile.

Los cuatro chicos viendo tanto alboroto no sabían que pensar, solo vieron como el chico paso, en ese momento Vanitas lo miro mas fijamente sintió algo extraño vio como el chico entraba a la escuela.

"Eso si que fue bastante raro" dijo Roxas

"Pues parecía como si fuera una estrella, yo no vi que tuviera algo de especial" dijo Ventus.

"Me parece algo misterioso, me agrada" Vanitas, Ventus y Roxas lo miraron con estupefacción al pequeño Sora "¿qué?".

Vanitas hablo con superioridad "Sora no te acerques a él, entendido"

"¿Eh? Pero ¿Porqué?" Van miro con autoridad a Sora.

"porque yo lo digo, ni se te ocurra acercarte, me oíste" con esto Vanitas entro a la escuela dejando a Sora al borde de las lagrimas. Sora solo vio como su hermano mayor se alejaba. Ventus abrazo a Sora mientras que Roxas vio con enojo a Vanitas después hablaría con él esa actitud fue bastante rara incluso para Vanitas, si era autoritario, frió hasta cruel pero ese arrebato con Sora era algo más protector como ¿celos?.

"Sora no te preocupes lo acusaremos después" con un brazo alrededor de Sora le dijo Ventus sonriéndole "¿estarás bien?" Roxas preocupado mirando a Sora, Sora los vio y volvió a sonreír

"Si, no dejaré que Van arruine mi primer día, ahora vamos" Roxas y Ventus rieron.

"Los buscaré en la hora de descanso, la cafetería esta en el primer piso, Sora tu estás en el segundo piso y Ven tu en el tercero, Van y yo estaremos en el ultimo, cuídense mucho y avisen si algo pasa" decía Roxas mientras caminaban al edificio, el castaño y rubio aceptaron empezaron a subir las escaleras.

" Bien Sor esté es tu piso buena suerte" dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, Sora rió ante el lazo de gemelos que tenían.

" Gracias chicos, ustedes también" se despidió, los gemelos siguieron subiendo las escaleras hubo muchos estudiantes que los vieron pero no les importo, era normal ya que muchos ya habían estado dos y un año antes, llegaron al piso correspondiente.

Los gemelos se contemplaron por unos momentos, parece que con solo verse a los ojos leyeran sus pensamientos, se estuvieran diciendo lo mucho que se iban a extrañar, si era difícil para los dos, prácticamente la mayor parte de su vida habían estado juntos, tenían su espacio libre el uno del otro, a veces peleaban pero no tardaban ni una hora separados y ahora la encomienda que habían aceptado al entrar a la escuela eran 8 horas sin contar las actividades extracurriculares que debían realizar solo les quedaba el tiempo de descanso para estar juntos.

"Nos veremos después" dijo el mayor

"Cuídate Roxy" Ventus se volteo empezó a caminar buscando su salón.

Roxas suspiro subiendo al último piso se sentía nervioso no solo porque se había separado de Ven y Sora, sentía que la misión que Yen Sid y Eraqus era algo muy arriesgado empero necesario sin embargo lo que más le causaba pánico era que serían los chicos nuevos junto con Vanitas pero Vanitas tenía la edad de 18 años, el solo tenía 15 años se sentía tan angustiado inhalando y exhalando busco su aula

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado mi pequeño momento VanVen, sugerencias y faltas de ortogragía porfavor haganmelo saber. Y Sophia/Sofía es mi Oc, no la iba a poner pero la verdad creo que necesitaba algo maternal , despúes entenderán y no saldra mucho. Tiene cabello largo rojizo y ojos grisaseos y tiene 28 años. Gracias por leer n.n saludos_**


	3. II Comienzan las clases

**Hiii Yoyi aquí, bueno este es el segundo cap. =D veremos que tal su primera clase :P bueno intento.**

"..."- Dialogos

_**'...'** - pensamientos_

**Disclaimer: KH no me pertenece u.u**

* * *

**II **

**Vanitas**

"Creo que fui muy duro con Sora" suspiró

**_'Fue extraño…¿porqué reaccione así a lo que dijo Sora?...No puedo evitar esta sensación que me recorre todo el cuerpo_' **agitó su cabeza**_ 'por ahora solo haré lo que Eraqus me pidió, tengo que encontrar el lugar o la persona que hace emanar esa poderosa magia, recuerdo que dijo que puede ser cualquiera'_ **siguió caminando por el gran edificio subiendo las escaleras **_'Puede que ese chico tenga algo aunque lo dudo mucho Sora es mucho más sensible he hubiera hecho lo que siempre hace cuando tiene miedo, se esconde atrás mió o de Roxas pero no, no lo hizo le pareció interesante, sea lo que sea no dejaré que se acerque a ese sujeto'._**

"¡Ya suéltame!¡ Te lo dije, Rei no quiero nada contigo!" Vanitas busco la voz gritando estaban en un pasillo dos personas, una joven vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela saco azul Prusia, falda-short negro y camisa blanca con corbata azul marino de cabellos azules cortos y ojos azules siendo acorralada por un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

" No lo dices en serio, Aqua se que me deseas soy uno de los chicos más guapos de está escuela y tienes la suerte de que haya dejado a Fuu " acercándose más, Aqua levanto sus manos para intentar golpearlo pero Rei tomo sus muñecas.

" Eres salvaje eso me gusta" Aqua se movía.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!" gritando y sacudiéndose lo más que podía; Rei se acerco más a sus labios y cuando esté la iba besar sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago Rei se hizo para atrás tratando de tomar aire.

Aqua quedo estática ante el acto, vio al joven pelinegro.

"¿Q-Quien...te…c-c-crees…para ..a-atrav-verte...a...g-golpearme?" tirado en el suelo decía Rei.

"mmm…no es mi estilo interferir en los asuntos de los demás pero al parecer estabas siendo algo rudo y la verdad no me gusta que se aprovechen de los más débiles" Vanitas volteo a ver a Aqua dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar.

"M-me...Las vas a pagar" Rei a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie.

"¡Aqua!" La voz hizo que Aqua reaccionara y corriera hacia la voz

"¡Terra!" el joven de ojos azul claro y cabello castaño oscuro miro a Rei tirado en el suelo

"Aqua ¡¿estás bien, qué te hizo este tipejo?!" Terra puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Aqua

"Nada, un chico llego y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago" muy calmada dijo Aqua.

"Pero ¿¡Cómo, quién!? Casi todo mundo le tiene miedo" Sonó la campana

"Como sea está semana quiero que no te alejes de mí y te llevaré a tu casa, de acuerdo" Aqua lo miró iba a protestar.

"Nada de 'peros' ya sonó la campana y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tiene que llegar temprano" Aqua asintió y comenzaron a caminar, la verdad que a ninguno de los dos les importaba Rei era uno de los más odiados de la escuela, él se juntaba con la una pequeña pandilla de la escuela siempre molestaban y golpeaban a quienes quisieran; Terra y Aqua llegaron a su salón al casi estaba lleno y los estudiantes estaban tomando sus lugares pero no podían dejar de ver al fondo del salón.

"Aqua llegas tarde estaba muy preocupada" dijo una chica de cabellos negros "Lin tranquila solo se me hizo un poco tarde, ya estoy aquí" Aqua le dio una sonrisa.

"Aqua tú que eres Jefa, que lo sabe todo, puedes decirme quién es ese chico, ¿sabes como se llama? Es muy guapo no lo crees" Aqua y Terra levantaron la mirada, sentado en el fondo estaba el pelinegro volteando hacia la ventana con una mano recargado su cara y la otra en la mesa, todos los alumnos lo observaban pero nadie se acercaba a hablarle. Aqua lo reconoció fue hasta él, Terra y los demás la miro con algo sorpresa.

"Tu eres el chico que golpeo a Rei" Vanitas se volteo.

"quería agradecerte por quitármelo de encima soy Aqua Marin mucho gusto" le extendió la mano

Vanitas pensó **_'no me interesa pero prometí seguir el protocolo'_** sin expresión alguna estrecho su mano

" Vanitas Strife" Aqua le sonrió

"Eres uno de los tres alumnos de nuevo ingresó" Vanitas asintió

"Muy bien Vanitas estoy encargada del comité estudiantil si tienes dudas de los maestros, de la escuela y los clubes puedes preguntarme y con gustó te explicaré" La conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada del profesor todos los alumnos fueron a sus lugares..

" Bien, Bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Me informaron de los nuevos estudiantes y al parecer aquí hay uno" a Vanitas se le hizo algo raro que el profesor tuviera un parche en el ojo y una gran cicatriz en su cara cabello largo negro con unos mechones grises.

"Así que ven, acércate y presentate" Vanitas hizo una mueca y no le quedo más que ir al frente del salón

"Soy Vanitas Strife" se escucho un "ooo" por parte de toda la clase

"Eso es todo, vaya que si eres algo serio, si como no, puedes ir a sentarte y no creas que por ser nuevo tienes preferencia" Vanitas fue a su lugar.

" Bien , antes que la clase de comienzo muchos ya me conocen pero soy el Profesor Xigbar y les daré Historia pondremos las reglas, muchos ya las saben, a otros ya se les olvido y uno las tiene que aprender" Vanitas percibió algo raro en el maestro y noto su ojo amarillo.

'**_Siento como mi cuerpo está pesado, eso significa'_ **lanzo una mirada fría la profesor que ahora estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón **_'Él es uno de los que buscamos, tendré que avisar a los demás, no creí que encontrarlo sería tan fácil…pero sí Sora se ocurre hacer contacto con él, se pondrá mal'_**.

"Muy bien novatos, van a amar esté día tenemos clases hasta el descanso" Vanitas se sintió aliviado.

**_'Perfecto, les diré que tengan mucho cuidado, si tenemos escudos mágicos pero no quita que esté sujeto sea más fuerte de lo que pensamos…por primera vez …tengo que admitir…Sofía gracias por insistir que Aveline contribuyera con el hechizo de protección…y también porque nadie más me escucho…'_ **Vio como Xigbar escribía las reglas.

_**'Me pregunto ¿qué hará Ven?'** _negó con su cabeza y se sonrojo levemente **_'pensado mejor…¿podrán los tres con esto?...Roxas puede cuidarse solo los otros dos son los que me preocupan'_** salio de sus pensamientos cuando una hoja le llego Vanitas la abrió:

"- Eres demasiado sexy, te gustaría salir conmigo, L -" Vanitas al leer bajo la mirada intentando esconder su leve sonrojo no levanto la mirada de su libreta y comenzó a escribir lo que había en el pizarrón tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de leer**_ 'Nota para mi, odio que Sofia tenga razón_ _recordando lo que había dicho antes, serás todo un rompecorazones…, espero que Sora no se entere, y si se entera…le dirá a Ven' _**sacudió su cabeza**_'le dirá a Roxas y a Ven y no terminarán las burlas'._**

"Bien novatos empecemos con las lecciones abran sus libros veremos la antigua Grecia" decía Xigbar abriendo el libro, Vanitas tomo su libro y suspiro**_ ' ¿porqué accedí a esto? Que aburrición'_**

**Sora**

Sora caminaba por el primer piso buscando su nuevo salón de clases, se acababa de despedir de los gemelos y como siempre tenia una sonrisa en su cara a pesar de que su hermano mayor le gritó; que es algo muy común pero siempre…por no poner atención o por ser muy despistado o porque quería ver películas Disney, Vanitas odiaba Disney, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando choco contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

"¡Ay, oye cuidado!" Sora escucho mientras con su mano frotaba su cadera levanto su mirada y vio a una chica de ojos azules y cabello corto negro.

"¡Ah, perdóname no prestaba atención!" se levanto rápido y tendió la mano para ayudar a la chica.

"De verdad lo siento" la chica tomó la mano de Sora incorporándose sacudió su uniforme.

"Oye deberías…hey tú no eres de por aquí o ¿si?".

" Eeh, ¿cómo lo sabes?" Sora seguía sosteniendo la mano de la chica, algo impactado

"…Bueno eso… a la mayoría los conozco o he visto en la ciudad y a ti nunca te había visto por aquí" la chica se puso algo nerviosa.

"Wow, entonces eres una chica popular y si soy nuevo en la ciudad mucho gusto soy Sora" Sora sonrió

"ah no creo que sea popular, mucho gusto Sora soy Xion".

"Xion es un extraño pero bonito nombre" soltándole la mano" de nuevo lo siento por chocar contigo" Xion rió

"descuida pero deberás tener cuidado".

" Ah es que estaba buscando el salón de clases pero es tan grande la escuela" Xión volvió a reír

" Te puedo ayudar ¿Qué grupo tienes?"

"1-A"

"que bien Sora parece que vamos a estar juntos yo voy en ese grupo, ven iremos a nuestro salón tengo un amigo que me está esperando"

"Genial" Sora siguió a Xion llegaron Xion abrió la puerta

" todavía es temprano" notando que en el salón estaban unos cuatro estudiantes.

"Hola" los chicos saludaron

"Hola Chicos, vamos Sora siéntate junto a mi" Sora asintió tomaron su lugar al fondo Sora junto a la ventana y Xion a lado de Sora

" Así que Sora ¿qué te trae a Radiant Garden?¿cuanto tiempo tiene que te mudaste a la ciudad?" Miro a Xion y haciendo cuentas con sus dedos.

"Pues vengo de Destiny Island , mi madre tuvo que mudarse aquí por trabajo, no tiene mucho que nos mudamos dos semanas"

"..Destiny island eso si que es muy lejos, ¿y solo eres tú?"

"No, tengo un hermano mayor Vanitas, entro a ultimo año, aunque muchos me han dicho que a pesar de ser hermanos y el parecido es bastante somos muy diferentes, el es muy serio, enojón y algo arrogante" Xión volvio a reir

"parece que no te llevas bien con él" Sora negó

"No simplemente él es así y así lo quiero" una sonrisa muy sincera cubrió el rostro de Sora, Xion sintió algo calido al ver su sonrisa.

"Xion ,Xion ¿Cómo estás?" entro un chico de cabello rubio y ojos cafés

"Hayner, como siempre llegue antes que tú" rió

" Es que me encontré a tus hermanas Kairi y Namine, me sentí triste de que nos había tocado en lugares separados pero estarán con Olette y Pence" sonrió pero se borro su sonrisa al ver a Sora

"¿quién es él?" señalando al castaño.

"Hayner él es nuevo en la ciudad se llama Sora" el ojiazul sonrió

"mucho gusto" Hayner hizo una mueca e iba a decir algo pero los interrumpió la entrada del profesor llego y tomo asiento en el escritorio.

"Buen día, bienvenidos a su primer año en la preparatoria soy el Profesor Luxord su profesor de matemáticas, bien empezaremos el día con un protocolo mió quiero saber como se llaman, su edad y que les gusta de las matemáticas".

Sora miró a Luxord se le hizo alguien agradable**_ 'mmm… ¿qué me gustan de las matemáticas? La verdad…nada…pero no puedo decir eso….mmm…'_**

Escuchaba como se presentaban sus demás compañeros por suerte Luxord empezó en la primera fila **_'esto es algo complicado…mmm…espera recuerdo que una vez estábamos jugando Rox y yo, jugábamos blackjack siempre me ganaba entonces me dijo que tenía que contar que los juegos de azar tenían matemáticas, yo discutía que no era cierto pero Van llegó y nos mostró unos textos acerca de la probabilidad…odio las matemáticas pero bueno la probabilidad es interesante como los juegos de azar'_ **escucho a Xion.

" Xion tengo 14 años"

_**'tiene 14 bueno si se ve algo más chica, acaso sus hermanas tendrán la misma edad' **_

"lo que me gusta de las matemáticas es la geometría"

" Ah muy bien Xion, bien sigue usted" Luxord miró al castaño

"ah soy Sora, tengo 15 años y lo que me gusta de las matemáticas es la probabilidad"

Luxord hablo"¿Probabilidad y porqué?"

"bueno me gustan por los juegos de azar y tienen que ver probabilidad ¿no es así?" Sora se asusto al ver a Luxord parándose del asiento.

"¡Eso es fascinante! Sora creo que tú y yo no entenderemos bastante bien" Sora con una sonrisa tomo asiento

"ya que nos presentamos escribiré las reglas que deberán tener en el salón mientras yo esté presente" Luxord comenzó a escribir las reglas

**_'Por un momento pensé que iba a gritarme, creo que fue buena idea'._**

"Sora" lo llamo Xion

"Si quieres en la hora de descanso te presentaré a mis hermanas y demás amigos" murmurando Sora sonrió y asintió

_**'Estoy muy feliz creo que hice una nueva amiga, se las presentaré a los demás…por el momento no he sentido algo fuera de lo común así que disfrutaré e intentaré ser un chico normal, digo al menos aparento ser un humano normal y creo que voy por buen camino'** _una sonrisa de emoción cruzo por sus labios, escribía en su libreta.

**_'Me preguntó si Xion sabrá algo de ese chico de cabello plateado'_** un sonrojo cruzo su rostro**_ 'se lo preguntaré en el almuerzo._**

**Ventus**

Ventus estaba sentado junto a la ventana veía el gran campo y la piscina hacia rato que se había despedido de sus mejores amigos.

El salón estaba casi vació solo había cinco chicas a la entrada conversando animosamente le habían dado unas cuantas miradas pero ninguna se atrevía a hablarle entró un chico con extraño peinado en forma de cresta rubio cenizo y ojos azul verdoso.

" Demyx" gritaron las chicas, el gritó hizo que Ventus volteara y vio a las chicas casi abrazando al chico que acababa de entrar

" chicas cálmense solo quiero entrar a sentarme" las chicas lo soltaron y fue cuando Demyx noto a Ventus parpadeo varias veces acercando se a Ventus.

"Tu eres nuevo...hola soy Demyx, el nocturno melodioso" dijo con una mano en su pecho.

Ventus confundido "soy Ventus pero puedes decirme Ven…nocturno melodioso…" Demyx rió

"Eres nuevo por está ciudad ¿verdad? asumo que no conocerás a la banda 'Fate of the unkonwn' o la escuchaste".

"Fate of the Unknown es una de mis bandas preferidas pero que tiene que ver esa banda" preguntando.

"ah eres tan lindo…bien tienes suerte... yo Demyx soy integrante de Fate y seré tu nuevo compañero" Ventus trato de esconder su sorpresa y a la vez su pena; el grupo favorito de sus amigos, su gemelo y él era Fate of the unkonwn, la banda era una de las más populares pero no se mostraba mucho en publico habían muy pocas fotos de ellos, los discos que tenían no mostraban fotos de sus integrantes eran diseños y fotografías mas artísticas acorde a sus letra.

Los conocieron por los amigos de Sofía, Diegu y Aveline quienes le ayudaron a conseguir trabajo cuando casi no tenían nada, le pagaron muy bien y de ahí Sofia les conto a los cuatro de la banda **_'recuerdo que nos había dicho que eran cuatro chicos y que sus padres estaban en contra de lo que hacían, su padres eran personas importantes que no querían que sus hijo se vieran en escándalos por eso tanta reserva y...aquí estoy yo encontrándome con uno de sus integrantes sin saber que decir'._**

"Ven eres muy tierno" Demyx lo abrazó

"¿Puedo quedarme contigo?" Ventus abrió sus ojos y los colores de su cara cambiaron a un rojo

"Eh... ¡¿Pero que estás diciendo?!" Ventus no se soltó del agarre de Demyx estaba peleando contra la sorpresa y la pena.

"Me gustan los chicos tímidos como tú ¿de donde vienes? ¿Tienes hermanos?"lo soltó.

Ventus seguía apenado pero para cambiar el tema y pensar en algo distinto decidió contestar sus preguntas "vengo de Destiny Island y tengo un hermano gemelo" Demyx se emociono

"Así que hay otro igual a ti, genial más diversión para mí y dime tú gemelo ¿donde está?" parpadeo al escuchar lo que decía Demyx

"...ah…bueno tomamos el examen…yo quede aquí y Roxas está en ultimo año".

"Así que Roxas…espera ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Ventus seguía confundido

"tengo quince"

"Que adorable, muy bien pequeño Ven te ayudaré con lo que necesites, de acuerdo" interrumpiendo se escucho una voz

"tú...ayudar si eres la persona más floja que conozco" Ventus y Demyx buscaron de donde provenía la voz, Ventus reconoció al chico de cabellos plateados que había causado conmoción cuando llego en limosina.

" Aaaa...Riku no me pongas en mal delante del pequeño" Ventus al oír esto solo pestaño varias veces

"Disculpa a Demyx suele ser…bueno muy Demyx, así que tu serás nuestro nuevo compañero, me llamo Riku" le extendió la mano Ventus la tomo

" Soy Ventus pero puedes decirme Ven".

" Muy bien Ven cualquier duda que tengas puedes preguntarme"

"Gracias Riku"

"Ven , Ven Riku es el bajista de Fate of the unknown aparte de ser conocido como el chico más guapo de la escuela , hasta lo nombraron "el príncipe azul" Ventus se volvió a asombrar ahora tenia sentido pero Riku tenía una mirada asesina contra Demyx.

"Demyx ¿¡porqué no te callas alguna vez!" Demyx se atemorizó

"Riku no querrás quedar mal ante el nuevo ¿o si? Aparte mira que lindo es y tiene un gemelo" volvió a abrazar a Ventus, Ventus estaba en shock y de nuevo rojo como tomate Riku solo suspiró

"Disculpa a Demyx es muy efusivo" Ventus solo asintió tratando de esconder su sonrojo

**_ 'bueno aunque es lo mismo que me hace Sora pero a Sora lo conozco prácticamente desde que tengo uso de memoria, en cambio a Demyx solo tengo cinco minutos de conocerlo'._**

"Ya Demyx suéltalo creo que no le gustan los abrazos de personas que apenas conoce" Demyx hizo pucheros y lo soltó

"…que aburrido pero prométeme Ven que me presentarás a tu gemelo" Ventus asintió.

"¡Oi! Demyx creó que debes de ofrecer una disculpa a Ven" Riku miro a Ven que seguía algo sonrojado y antes de que Demyx hablara.

"N-no te preocupes Demyx no me molestan los abrazos mi mejor amigo es igual de efusivo hasta creo que un poco más que tú ..p-pero como apenas te conozco me tomó desprevenido" Demyx sonrió

"genial y tú amigo ¿cómo es?" Ventus rio.

"Ah si quieres te lo presentaré entró a primer año" Demyx tomo las manos de Ventus

"muy bien pequeño Ven es una cita" Riku le soltó un golpe en la cabeza

"Tampoco digas eso, se oye acosador" Ventus rió al ver como seguían peleando Riku y Demyx y recordó lo que había pasado antes con Vanitas y Sora, miró a Riku se veía serio pero no percibió algo más, seguía pensando en Vanitas **_'se enojara si llegó con Riku y si Demyx me abraza ¿qué pensará Van?... claro como si le importara…pero si Sora le habla a Riku, lo más lógico pasará …Van se enojará…bueno pero ya tengo un rato con Riku no he sentido algo diferente…¿pero porqué lo hizo? Será que van sintió celos por lo que dijo Sora…aunque es demasiado soberbio y no acepta que realmente se preocupaba por nosotros… es tan tierno se preocupa a su manera…'_**sonrojándose **_'no espera ¿qué?'._**

"Tierra a Ven" Demyx movió su mano

"eh…ah es que estaba pensando en ¿cómo estará Roxas y Sora?" Riku lo miró

"¿Roxas y Sora?"

"Si mi hermano gemelo y mi amigo"

"Creo que les estará yendo muy bien, si son tan lindos como tú ninguno tendrá problema" decía Demyx por otro lado Riku con una mano en su rostro

"Porque te toco en el mismo grupo que yo" Ventus rió.

"¿porqué te ries pequeño Ven, ries de mi desgracia?" Demyx dijo con una mano en su mejilla a lo que Ventus rió más

"Bien Ven en la hora de almuerzo presentanos a tu amigo y tu hermano" dijo Riku.

Vieron al profesor entrar, Ventus se sorprendió al verlo tenía cuerpo atlético el cabello largo negro con varias rastas y ojos azules, tomando asiento Ventus, lo contemplo "Saludos alumnos, espero todos ustedes tengan buen inició de clases pero antes me informaron del alumno nuevo puedes ponerte de pie Ventus Strife" Ventus se paró algo sorprendido.

"Bien chico soy Xaldin tú profesor de Literatura, bien puedes sentarte" Ven se sentó no sin antes notar las miradas en él " Ya saben alumnos si alguno de ustedes tiene dudas con respecto a la materia o a los libros tengan confianza de preguntarme siempre estoy en la sala de maestros en mis horas libres las apuntare junto con el resto de nuestras reglas para recordar y para que Ventus las aprenda, de acuerdo" Ventus pestañeo.

_**'se ve algo intimidante pero creo que solo es su físico, creo que me agradará está clase…me pregunto…¿Qué hará Van?..Sora creo que no tardo en hacer amigos pero Van es otra historia…Y Roxy, si yo me siento raro, creo que estará igual o peor que yo…Rox yo se que tu puedes…'** _Ventus sonrió.

**Roxas**

Roxas sentía ese vació que le había dejado separarse de su gemelo estaba afligido por si algo en la misión salía mal pero todo sea por buscar acerca de las criaturas oscuras que habían empezado a aparecer, Yen Sid descubrió sobre estás y Eraqus les pidió investigar; algunas energías malignas que habían encontrado salieron de está escuela, era su deber hallar si se trataba de obras de demonios u otras criaturas de la noche y el lugar o la persona que lo causaba.

Roxas vio el pasillo estaba lleno de alumnos, para su suerte muchos lo miraban, a lo que Roxas trataba de ignorar "Vamos Selphie acaba de llegar, corre, corre antes de que llegué la bruja de Larxene" de repente vio a varias chicas acercarse a un chico.

**_'Ah, será el chico que vimos a la hora de la entrada…'_**ignorando el bullicio siguió caminando **_'mejor…así no tendré sus miradas fijas en mi, parece ser que esté es mi salón'_** entrando solo vio que había un alumno de cabello gris/plateado con fleco que tapaba su ojo derecho estaba con un libro en sus manos le chico no se inmuto de la llegada de Roxas.**_'Tomaré asiento junto la ventana al fondo atrás de ese chico' camino y tomo asiento.'Esté chico se ve de mi edad, no se ve tan grande'_ **el chico dejo su libro y volteo.

"Parece ser que tuviste un buen puntaje en los exámenes fuiste uno de los alumnos con mayor puntaje de los que han hecho el examen es admirable, soy Zexion"

**_ 'Y él como sabe tanto'_** "Soy Roxas disculpa ¿cómo sabes de mi examen?" parpadeo

" Yo soy asistente del profesor Vexen encargado del área de Ciencias y estaba con él cuando revisaron tus resultados".

"Ah, ya veo, así que tu también eres un alumno adelantado" preguntó Roxas

"Si cuando entre al primer año los profesores hablaron bien de mi y el profesor Vexen a mitad de año dijeron que estaba algo adelantado y me trasladaron a segundo, gracias a ti ya no seré el menor de está clase" Roxas no sabia sí tomarlo como un cumplido, opto por cambiar de tema.

"Dime ¿qué tal son los maestros?" Zexion le miró

"el profesor Vexen es muy buen maestro es algo…excéntrico sin embargo es un excelente profesor, los profesores Luxord, Xaldin, Laexeus, Xigbar les apasionan sus materias y parecen ser serios pero son muy amables especialmente Laexeus da Educación Física su apariencia te impresionara, Marluxia el profesor de artes es muy educado pero no lo hagas enojar, Ansem de Filosofía es algo despiadado solo sigue sus ordenes y no tendrás problemas con él." Zexion dijo con voz monótona.

"Ah eso es de mucha ayuda gracias Zexión, tengo otra duda ¿porqué tanto escandalo por un alumno?" Zexion lo volvió a mirar sin expresión

"Ah, de eso no solo es uno son cuatro…conoces a la banda Fate of the Unknown," Roxas asintió

"Pues verás los cuatro integrantes van en está escuela, Demyx y Riku van en Segundo año, Terra va en el grupo D y Axel es compañero nuestro" Roxas abrió su boca en admiración.

"Si a veces las chicas son molestas pero cualquiera que haga alboroto en la hora de clases y en la hora de descanso tiene una detención así que no te preocupes no interfieren con nuestros estudios"

"Oh, ya veo".

Roxas vio como entraban más compañeros al salón "que bueno que la bruja de Larxene no viene en esté salón" dijo una chica y otras dos rieron mirando a Roxas

"¿Un chico nuevo?" Roxas se volvió a sentir incomodo Zexion notó la incomodidad.

"Yo también me sentí así al principio, tranquilo, el grupo es unido" Roxas sonrió

"Gracias"

**_'Me alegro de que Zexion esté aquí, la verdad me siento muy cómodo con él, así que Fate of the Unkwon vaya esto si que es emocionante nuestra banda favorita…quién creería…que estarían aquí espero que no sean los típico arrogantes y presumidos pero ese chico de la limosina se veía algo creído sin embargo no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada'_**

"Christa ¿qué te paso?" Roxas y Zexion vieron a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos negros despeinada, con arañones en su cara y su uniforme alborotado

"L-Larxene" conteniendo las lagrimas

"Esa desgraciada tenemos que golpearla"

"N-no fue culpa mía Selphie platicaba con Axel...no me di cuenta, llegó y me empujo, Axel la detuvo y se la llevo"

"Esa bruja"

Roxas sorprendido por lo que le paso a la chica le pregunto a Zexion

"¿quién es Larxene, porqué no la reportan?"

"Larxene es una de las chicas más ricas así que si hace algo su padre viene y paga una buena cantidad…ella está enamorada de Axel…" Roxas atónito

"al principio se fue acercando a él, era linda y era muy popular Axel y ella hacían una buena pareja eran la sensación y un buen día Larxene le propuso a Axel ser su novia. En sí él no la rechazo pero tampoco le dijo que sí , dijo que por el momento no pensaba en tener una relación que podían seguir siendo amigos y ver como funcionaban las cosas, entonces fue cuando se volvió muy celosa y le dijo que sería de ella y de nadie más empezó golpeando a todas las chicas que le mandaban cartas y dulces, incluso con chicos los llega agredir; cuando alguien se le acerca demasiado a Axel se pone loca y comienza a agredir a la persona es demasiado sádica"

Roxas sorprendido ante está chica Larxene **_'Será mejor mantener la distancia pero es muy extraño que una chica humana sea así, ¿será que ella no es humana?'_ **Roxas se asustó

"Descuida Larxene no está con nosotros y Axel es un buen amigo mió" Zexion siguió leyendo su libro.

_**'Parece que Zexion está muy tranquilo con la situación las chica…creo que ya se calmo pero sigo pensando que esto esta mal y parece ser que es algo muy común'** _vio como entraba un chico alto y delgado con un peculiar cabello con picos color rojos como el fuego yendo con la chica de cabellos castaños que estaba siendo peinada por su amiga.

"Christa, lo siento mucho ¿estás bien?" la chica mencionada se sonrojo

"A-am S-si , e-estoy bi-ien" las chicas que estaban con ella vieron al chico con ojos soñadores.

"Estas segura, lamento lo que paso con Larxene" dijo el chico preocupado

"No es culpa tuya Axel, gracias por defenderme" Christa sonrió Axel suspiró

"Bien , si tu lo dices".

Roxas mirando la escena **'parece ser que esté chico si se preocupa pero poque no habrá hecho algo con esa chica Larxene' **vio a Axel, Axel levanto su mirada y vio fijamente a Roxas viendo sus ojos color verde esmeralda _**'que hermosos ojos'**_ Roxas bajo la mirada notando que se sonrojo y sintió como Axel empezó a ir a su lugar hasta que lo interrumpió la llegada del profesor.

"Chicos la ciencia lo es todo, no hay tiempo que perder" los alumnos tomaron asiento **_'Salvado por la campana'_ **pensó Roxas vio que Axel tomo asiento delante de Zexion

"Sé que todos se conocen y me conocen a excepción de uno y estoy muy entusiasmado por nuestro nuevo alumno cabe decir que destaco en los exámenes a pesar de su corta edad".

**_'Lo tenía que decir, que pena'_** Roxas bajo la vista

"Bien como saben la mayoría se trabaja en parejas pero las parejas las escogeré al azar pero será hasta la próxima semana... que abran el laboratorio…algún idiota hizo un desastre y está siendo organizado y remodelado…porque atentan contra la sagrada ciencia" dijo el maestro alzando la voz y golpeando el escritorio.

**'Zexion tenía razón si que es extraño'.**

"Así que escribiré las reglas del salón y del laboratorio está semana les daré los libros que necesitamos y el temario de las practicas que realizaremos" Empezó a escribir en el pizarrón Roxas tomo su libreta sintió muchas miradas hacia él y decidió ignorarlas comenzando a escribir.

_**'Que incomodidad porque no se meten en sus propios asuntos'** _recibió una nota:

'-Chico nuevo ¿comó te llamas? Soy Christa eres tierno ¿Qué edad tienes? No te preocupes el profesor está en otro mundo contesame :)-' Roxas apenado escribió 'Soy Roxas y tengo 15 años' se la paso a su compañero de junto, siguió escribiendo las reglas.

Le llegó la nota '-Awww eres tan lindo :) si tienes alguna duda cuenta conmigo pequeño Roxas hablaremos en el cambio de clases, cambioy fuera ;) -' Roxas sonrió algo apenado suspiró, siguió escribiendo y no pudo evitar mirar al pelirrojo_** 'Esos ojos se sentían tan familiares...calidos'**_ se sonrojo escribió y presto a tención al profesor Vexen "la ciencia está en todo"

**_'creo que si se apasiona demasiado me pregunto ¿cómo estarán todos? Habrán encontrado alguna pista...tendré que conocer a esa chica Larxene me guste o no, parece que las actitudes que tienen no son del todo humanas o será qu si está demasiado enamarada...necesito verla'._**

* * *

_**Bien aquí el fin del cap, sugerencías, tomatazos, haganmelo saber n.n escribí otro fic pero ese es en ingles, despúes lo traduciren en español n.n saludos! R&R**_


	4. III Amigos y Enemigos

**_n_n hola aquí con el nuevo cap espero que les gusté :P me había trabado pero me llegó de nuevo la inspiración XD eso de que se va y viene no es bueno xD_**

"..."- Dialogos

**_'...' - pensamientos_**

**Disclaimer: KH no me pertenece u.u**

* * *

CAP III

Sonó el timbre anunciando la hora de descanso Vanitas había recibido un mensaje de Roxas '-Tenemos que ir a la enfermería'- Roxas le informo donde estaba la enfermería, estaba algo preocupado quería ver a su hermano e informarle de Xigbar.

Llego a la enfermeria donde vio a Roxas

"¿Qué tal tu día? Dijo el rubio

"Creo que encontré al que andábamos buscando" Vanitas tenia una cara de victoria pero Roxas agacho la cabeza dijo

"Van… tengo malas noticias… creo que no soló es una persona…" Vanitas estaba en shock

"¿¡Qué?! Estás seguro" Roxas asintió

"hay dos chicos que emanan un poder como el que hablo Eraqus, justo salía del salón y los vi, los chicos tenían un aura maligna, los examine bien...tú sentiste otra presencia, quiere decir que no son buenas noticias" Vanitas gruño

"tsk, tenemos que hablar con Sora y Ven" la conversación fue interrumpida cuando una joven de cabellos castaños salio

" Ah, díganme jóvenes se les ofrece algo" el ojiazul habló

" Si, disculpe venimos a dejar nuestros papeles"

"Ah ya veo pasen chicos, soy la enfermera Yuna, si me hablaron de ustedes, alguno de ustedes sea sentido mal en el día"

"No, señorita" Yuna rió

"prefiero que me digan Yuna, está bien" Roxas asintió

"bien no hagan sobreesfuerzo y no se preocupen conozco al Doctor Ansem fui su aprendiz, cualquier incidente les ayudaré" Yuna dijo con una voz suave

"Gracias" dijo Roxas. El pelinegro y el rubio hicieron entrega del historial mientras eso ocurria alguién llegó

" Yuna voy con Rikku y Yuffie quieres que te traiga algo" un joven rubio entro a la habitación y miro a Roxas y a Vanitas solo había silencio

"… han crecido" Roxas y Vanitas lo miraron extrañados Yuna le mando una mirada asesina al rubio

" disculpa" dijo Roxas

"….eh…eh..q…q que ha crecido mi hambre" dijo el rubio con una mano en su cabeza riendo Roxas y Vanitas lo vieron como bicho raro

" Muy bien , espero que les guste la escuela vayan a la cafetería o no les tocará buena comida" los dos asintieron.

Salieron de la enfermería dejando al rubio y a Yuna"Tidus eso fue muy descuidado, por poco y no te salvas" Tidus miro a Yuna

"es que han crecido bastante...ellos no nos recuerdan" Yuna exhalo

" eran muy pequeños cuando escaparon…¿Quién los ha estado cuidando?...no creo que los hayan dejado solos y conocen a Ansem, deberemos preguntarle porque nunca dijo algo como esto"

Tidus la miró" de seguro por precaución… como sea primero tenemos que asegurar que estén bien y no los encuentren" Tidus sonrió

"Si lo mejor es no saber mientras tanto investiguemos que trama Xehanort".

Roxas y Vanitas caminaban hacia la cafetería "Esa enfermera tenia algo familiar" dijo Roxas,Vanitas movió su cabeza en aprobación

" creo que esto es más difícil de lo que pensé" dijo derrotado.

Vanitas vio al rubio "no seas débil" Roxas se detuvo apretando sus puños

"no lo soy…y no lo dije por mi, pienso en Ven y Sora" el ojiambar miro fijo a los ojos azules

"si ellos no pueden con esto lo mejor es que se vayan de esta escuela" Roxas miro al ojiambar, lo conocía bien sabía que a pesar de que sus palabras sonaron crudas, lo decía por preocupación.

Roxas acepto la petición, si en esta semana las cosas iban más complicadas de lo normal Sora y Ventus no regresarían.

Sora se dirigía junto con Xion y Hayner a la cafetería, el castaño miró asombrado era demasiado grande había muchas mesas y el área de servicio tenia cuatro cocineras, desde que llegó a está escuela las cosas no dejaban de sorprenderle, hace poco Xion le había dicho que en está escuela iban lo integrantes de su banda favorita Fate of the Unkown , justo el chico de cabellos plateados pertenecía a está …Riku…el castaño al escuchar su nombre estaba demasiado emocionado y su emoción hizo que tuviera un dolor en el estomago, se enteró de muchas cosas gracias a Xion, su hermana Kairi era muy amiga de Riku, algo que no le agradó pero el castaño no sabía porqué…

"Sora, vamos a pedir algo" Xion le dijo

"Sora, Sora" el castaño volteó a ver quien lo llamaba

" Ven" pero se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que un chico alto de cabellos rubios y el chico de ojos aguamarina estaban tras de él su conmoción no acabo ahí cuando sintió como alguien se lanzaba hacia él.

" Así que tu eres Sora, erestanlindomuchogustosoyDemyxesunhonorconocerte" Xion y Hayner estaban acostumbrados después de todo Demyx era así, Riku solo suspiro y Ven trataba de detener a Demyx, el castaño parpadeo varias veces mientras trataba de entender lo que decía el chico mayor, lo sorprendente es que entendió.

"Si soy Sora, mucho gusto Demyx" los presentes incluido Demyx estaban más que asombrados

"¿comó es que Sora lo entiende? Dijo Xion.

" es que Sora suele ser así cuando se emociona, por cierto soy Ventus" Ventus sonrió.

" Soy Xion y el es Hayner" un grito los saco de su presentación.

"KYAAAAHH ereslaprimerapersonaquemeentiendeconmásrazóntengoquequedarmecontigo" abrazando al castaño más fuerte.

"lo siento pero no puedo quedarme contigo tengo que comer primero" Sora miro fijamente a Demyx, Xion, Hayner, Riku y Ven tenían una cara de Poker...

" En serio Sora, un extraño te abraza y lo único que puedes pensar es en comer" dijo Hayner

"No es un extraño es Demyx" Sora miró a Hayner

"KYAHH amó a esté niño, quieres venir conmigo después de clases" levanto la barbilla de Sora de forma coqueta.

"Oye Riku no crees que es mejor separarlos antes de que a Demyx se le 'bote' más" dijo Xion, Riku suspiro aparte sintió curiosidad por ver a Sora ya que Demyx no lo dejaba de abrazar y así lo tapaba completamente

"Ya Demyx, déjalo respirar un rato" los separó en ese momento vio los ojos azules del castaño y el castaño vio los aguamarina del peliplateado, los dos se quedaron viendo sin decir una sola palabra.

"Ay Riku pero es tan lindo, quiero quedarme con él por una noche" sonrió el rubio

"Oye Demyx no deberías decir eso" dijo Ven

"Pero es que es la verdad" volvió abrazar al castaño sacando del trance en el que estaban Riku y él

"No yo lo digo por su hermano si viene y te escucha, no viviras, es en serio le debes temer y más si se trata de Sora" Ven puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

"ah cierto ¿y tú gemelo ¿donde está?" Demyx haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijo Ven

"No creo que tarde"

"Oigan chicos ya se que es mucha emoción pero creo que debemos ir por nuestra comida si no se acabara" dijo Xion.

Sora se solto de Demyx "tenemos que ir inmediatamente" los presentes se rieron del ojiazul. Sora tomo el brazo de Ven literalmente arrastrándolo yendo lo mas rápido a la barra, dejando a los demás atrás Sora solo quería comer, tomaron una bandeja.

"¿Cómo te fue Sora?" Ven mientras veía el menú.

"Bastante bien estoy muy emocionado y lo mejor es que nada fuera de lo normal y ¿tú?" Sonrió

"también me emociona, mucho más cuando conocí a Riku y a Demyx pero después de un rato uno se arrepiente de no haberle puesto un alto antes" dijo Ventus recordando como a mitad de la clase hicieron parejas y Demyx literalmente salto de su asiento hacia Ven tirándolo al suelo gritando "Mio, Mio" la profesora le pidió a Riku que lo calmara, dándole una detención a Demyx y una total vergüenza a Ventus.

"No son malos chicos pero crees que Van se enoje si hablo con Riku" dijo Sora algo triste Ventus puso su mano en el hombro de Sora.

"Hablaré con él Sora no te preocupes".

"Chicos algo especial que quieran" los dos levantaron la vista y vieron a una chica de cabello negro y ojos negros, la chica los miró y gritó

"…Rikku , Rikku, mirá, mirá" corrio por una de sus compañeras la jalo del brazo

"Yuffie y ¿ahora qué?" dijo la chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes miro a los dos chicos se quedó muda.

"Disculpa pero es qué tenemos algo raro" dijo Ven.

"Ah… no es que mi amiga…vio al profesor que le gusta" los dos chicos voltearon a ver y Sora reconoció que era el profesor Luxord.

"Oh, bueno era eso" dijo Sora sin darse cuenta la bandeja de comida estaba llena a los dos chicos ya les habían servido de todo un poco.

" Ah pero esto es demasiado" dijo Ven

"disculpa" dijo Rikku

"No te preocupes Ven, será para Van y Rox" Sora sonrió

"Si tienes razón, vamos a sentarnos "

Sora volteo a ver a las chicas "Gracias" sonriéndoles llendo a buscar una mesa

"Son ellos, no es así, Rikku" Yuffie dijo emocionada.

"Si así es pero debes ser más cuidadosa de acuerdo, lo bueno que iba pasando el profesor Luxord" Rikku suspiró "hey pero si ni me gusta, solo digo que es bien parecido" Yuffie cruzó sus brazos

"Lo sé pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió"

"Niñas dejen de chismosear y ponganse a trabajar" dijo la encargada "Si Señora" dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

Sora y Ventus se sentaron empezaron a comer "ah lo olvide ¿Dónde quedó Xion?" dijo Sora poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

"Es enserió Sora, nos dejaste atrás, ni siquiera te inmutaste que estábamos detrás de ti acaso te caíste de pequeño" la voz de Hayner se escucho,el comentario hizo que Xion y Demyx soltaran una risa, Riku lo miró entretenido.

Sora miró a Hayner " No te puedo decir no recuerdo muy bien cuando era pequeño" dijo Sora cruzando los brazos tratando de recordar a lo que los demás soltaron una carcajada mas grande, Riku al ver la inocencia del castaño sonrió, Sora volteo a ver a Riku y le dio una sonrisa de Cheshire (gato risón).

" Hola soy Sora no me presente apropiadaamente" extendiéndole la mano a Riku, él parpadeando y aceptando la mano de Sora"Riku" los dos de nuevo se quedaron mirándose fijamente Sora al sentir la mano del peliplateado sintió algo dentro que…le dolió, se soltaron sin dejarse de mirar.

"Xion pequeña ¿Cómo estás?" la voz hizo sacarlos del trance.

"Kairi , Namine hola, ¿muy bien y ustedes? Ah les presento a Sora y a Ventus; Sora, Ven ellas son mis hermanas Kairi y Namine" las dos chicas una pelirroja y otra rubia con ojos de igual color que Xion sonrieron.

"Hola chicos mucho gusto soy Namine" sonrió la chica rubia.

"Díganme chicos Demyx no les ha hecho algo raro o si" dijo Kairi riendo.

"Hey Kairi yo no hago cosas raras pero es que no ves son muy tiernos" Demyx con un brazo tomo a Sora y con el otro a Ven, los dos se sonrojaron, Kairi rió.

"Mientras ellos no se asusten esta bien" se acerco a Sora "tienes razón son muy tiernos, tienen que tener cuidado de Demyx" dijo Kairi guiñándole un ojo Sora se sonrojo, Riku miró la escena y se molesto.

"Lo siento chicos pero nos robaremos a Xion un rato ya saben asuntos de hermanas" dijo Kairi tomando a Xion de la mano.

"por cierto Hayner, Olette y Pence te están esperando" dijo Namine.

"Ah lo olvide, los veo luego" Hayner se fue corriendo

"bueno Sora te veré en un rato, Ven nos veremos después" Xion tomo su bandeja y fue con sus hermanas

"Riku cuida que Demyx no se pase con Sora" Kairi dijo riendo guiñándole el ojo a Riku que se habia sentado en la esquina de la mesa y asintió "Por cierto Riku te veré en tu casa en la tarde" termino de decir Kairi, Sora escucho y sintió un dolor en el estomago, se molesto y mucho.

"y bien Sora ¿Qué te parece la escuela?" Sora salio de su molestía al ver que Demyx tomaba una de sus manos.

"Me gusta mucho, es demasiado grande si no fuera por Xion de seguro me abría perdido" sonrió Sora, Demyx lo volvio a abrazar.

" ah tu sonrisa es tan linda" Ventus intentando separarlos.

"Te dije que ya no hicieras eso, ¿Qué tal si el hermano de Sora te ve? No viviras ni una semana" Demyx miró a Ven "no me preocupa tengo a Terra de mi lado"una voz femenina se unió.

"Dem y ahora ¿que hiciste qué Terra tiene que cuidarte?"

Demyx volteo a ver " Aqua es que mira o no son adorables" abrazando más a Sora y ahora a Ventus.

"Dem ya suéltalos" Aqua se acercó y libero a los chicos.

"Lo siento mucho Demyx es demasiado…efusivo" Aqua sonrió.

"Gracias si lo sabemos, por cierto soy Ventus y el Sora" viendo a Aqua que venía acompañada de otros dos chicos.

"Soy Aqua , el castaño es Terra y el es Axel" Aqua tomo asiento junto a Ventus y Sora, Terra y Axel tomaron asiento y Demyx arrastrado por Terra se sento junto a él.

"Oye tu no vas en mi clase" Axel miro a Ventus.

"No Ax, el es mió, tu tienes al tuyo" Demyx se volteo a ver a Axel levantando un dedo en acusación

"…¿tengo...al mió?" Ventus miro a Axel.

"Se refiere a Roxas, el es mi hermano gemelo" tomando un sorbo de agua.

"Ah tu hermano gemelo ¿y dondé está?"Axel preguntó.

"Tenían que arreglar unos asuntos de nuestra transferencia" Ventus dijo "No creo que tarde".

Aqua miró a Sora "oye Sora de casualidad tu hermano es Vanitas" Sora sonrió.

"Si, el amargado de Van es mi hermano"

Aqua rió al igual que Ven "vaya, no esperaba esa respuesta" Aqua rió de nuevo

"Y ¿cómo lo conoces?" Sora ladeo su cabeza.

"Ah…él va conmigo y con Terra, si no es muy expresivo que digamos pero si tienen una apariencia similar"

Sora sonrió "Todo mundo dice que la apariencia porque en carácter somos muy diferentes"

"Eso es cierto Sora y Van son como el día y la noche" dijo Ven " por eso le digo a Demyx que ya no abrasé a Sora, si Vanitas se enterá Demyx estára en graves problemas" Ventus mirando a Demyx

"Ay que lindo Ven estás preocupado por mi" Dijo Demyx con brillo en los ojos

"No…no es por eso" Ven estaba nervioso.

"Dem yo que tu tendría cuidado su hermano si es de temer" Ven y Sora miraron sorprendidos a Aqua

"Eh, de que hablas Aqua" Demyx estaba confundido.

"Y ¿ahora que hizo?" dijo Sora preocupado.

"Nada malo solo le dio su merecido alguien que lo necesitaba" Aqua movio sus manos para evitar la preocupación de Sora. "Pero no se metió en problemas" Ventus preocupado

"No, me ayudo bastante" Aqua le sonrió Ventus.

"Cambiando de tema…. Chicos se que son nuevos en esta ciudad ¿como se están acoplando?"

Sora la miró " es algo grande , bueno estabamos acostumbrados a una isla y cambiar a una ciudad grande es difícil pero me agrada"

Ventus le siguió "Si fue un gran cambió pero es divertido hay muchas cosas que hacer" sonriendo.

"bien, me alegró mucho por cierto si tienen una duda con la escuela, los profesores o con los talleres pregúntenme con confianza" Sora seguía comiendo y Ventus tomaba agua iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

"Aqua es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil" habló Terra y miró a Ventus "Ella siempre esta al pendiente de todo, si algún profesor es injusto o si alumnos los están causando problemas, ella está ahí para ayudar" Ventus estaba feliz miró a Aqua aparte de que le pareció muy guapa, era muy atenta.

"Gracias" sonrió Ventus y miró a Terra, el castaño sintió algo calido al ver al rubio

"Así que…bueno.. yo si tengo una duda…" dijo Sora tomando un jugo.

"Dime Sora" Aqua dijo

"ah…bueno…deberás ustedes son los integrantes de Fate of the unknown" muy inocente Sora, Aqua y Demyx rieron y los otros tres dieron una ligera risilla ante la pregunta del castaño.

" Si pequeño Sora somos nosotros…ay eres tan tierno…quieres que te de un concierto privado" dijo Demyx con una sonrisa Riku, Terra y Ven se llevaron una mano a la cabeza, Axel rió.

"Dem ya dejalo en paz, no lo hagas pasar mal rato" Aqua regañando a Demyx

" un concierto sería genial" de nuevo Sora se hizo notar por ser despistado Riku vio al castaño con una sonrisa, ese pequeño chico le hacia sentir algo especial

"Sor creó que debes poner más atención a lo que te dicen y a tus alrededores" dijo se lo tomó literal y volteo a ver a todos lados; volvieron a reír.

"que buen consejo Ven, mira allá está Rox y Van" Ventus volteo a ver a donde estaban Sora levanto su mano haciendo un ademán para que se acercarán, Rox y Van se acercaron a la mesa. Van escaneo a todos y no le gustó lo que vio iba a protestar pero sintió como alguien se acercaba. Van que tenía buenos reflejos se movió rápidamente pero Roxas no tuvo la misma suerte.

" KYAAHH sondosestoeslomásgenialquemehapasadoentodamivida"

Roxas quien peleaba "¿quién eres? quitate de encima" Roxas se sacudía pero no se podía soltar del agarre de Demyx.

"Rox estás bien, el es Demyx, es algo…cariñoso…." Ventus corrio acercándose a su hermano tratando de soltarlo del agarre.

"ALGO, dile que se quite" reclamó Roxas sacudiéndose y Ventus jalando del brazo a Demyx.

"Dem calmate" Aqua se levanto tomando a Demyx y dejando a los gemelos incorporase.

"Estas bien Rox" Dijo Ven

"Claro que no,¿Qué le pasa? Roxas lo miró enojado

"Creo que tiene un carácter como el de Sora, el es mi compañero de clases" Ventus tomo la mano de Roxas y lo levanto del suelo.

"Demyx también nos saludo así a Sora también le hizo lo mismo" dijo Ventus

"disculpa Ven ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste" Vanitas pregunto lanzando una mirada asesina a Demyx él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se escondió atrás de Terra "que miedo" con una mano en su pecho.

Vanitas se acercó a Sora, Axel y Riku sintieron su mirada fría"¿Sora Qué haces?" dijo el mayor al menor demandando una explicación Sora sonrió cosa que sorprendió a los presentes , los ojos de Vanitas eran muy penetrantes y terroríficos, como el castaño podía sonreir asi tan normal y no sentirse asustado.

"Comiendo, Van ¿y tú?" lanzandole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Vanitas suspiro su hermano si era despistado pero sabía cuando quería evadir algo y este era uno de esos momentos

"Sora" dijo entre dientes Vanitas demandando respuestas.

"Van, ellos son mis compañeros de clases Demyx y Riku y Axel es compañero de Roxas y al parecer a Aqua y a Terra ya los conoces" dijo Ventus a Vanitas con una mano en su hombro

"¿y?" Vanitas ahora miro a Ven con ojos demandantes

"Ah Sora está muy emocionado porque son los integrantes de Fate of the Unknown" dijo Ven sintiendo correr un sudor por su cabeza viendo a Sora.

"Es cierto eso Sora" Vanitas volvió con su hermano.

"Eeeh..eh…esté sí…pero...ninguno de ellos es mi compañero, ellos se fueron...así que me quede con Ven" dijo Sora nervioso ahora viendo a Ven, Vanitas volvio su mirada a Ventus.

Roxas miró la escena Sora y Ven se estaban 'lavando las manos' para que Vanitas no se enojara, trataban de encontrar una excusa coherente para explicar la situación, Vanitas cada vez se enojaba más, Roxas se acercó discretamente a Vanitas con una voz queda para que solo pudiera escucharlo Vanitas y Ven "recuerda se lo prometiste a Sophia" Vanitas le tomó desprevenido el comentario, gruño se tenía que tragar todo maldita promesa lo recordaron...

**_-Flashback-_**

_'Vanitas se que tu carácter no es de hacer amigos pero si aceptaste está misión deberás actuar un poco más normal, no te pongas agresivo, no te enojes, si te hablan responde.._.' Sophia tomó aire

_ 'porque tu eres el que tiene sus sentidos más agudos y si no te acercas a las personas nunca encontrarás a la persona que están buscando, sus presencias no se sentirán por los hechizos de protección así que si te acercas puede que esto termine más pronto de lo que esperas, prométeme que serás buen chico...tampoco te pido que seas como Sora pero al menos intenta ser amigable_'

Sophia sonrió viendo a Vanitas mientras Sora, Roxas y Ventus miraban comó Vanitas era advertido por Sophia _'Prometelo, promesa de meñique'_ Sophia sonrió Vanitas gruño y frunció el ceño _'Si quieres protegerlos,deberás hacerlo_' Sophia inflo sus cachetes en forma infantil Vanitas volteo a ver a su hermano y a los rubios suspirando alzo su meñique _'Muy bien pequeño Van, Sor, Ven y Rox se encargaran de que la cumplas, de acuerdo chicos'_ sonriendoles los tres asintieron

**_-Fin flashback-_**

Vanitas suspiro Ventus y Roxas se vieron con cara de 'misión cumplida' los dos al mismo tiempo con sus dedos haciendo una V de Victoria.

Vanitas se sentó juntó a Sora empezando a comer de su plato, Roxas y Ventus se sentaron a lado de Sora, Roxas hizo lo mismo que Vanitas solo que con el plato de Ventus hubo un silencio incomodo. Demyx seguía asustado detrás de Terra, Aqua estaba junto a Terra, Axel no le quitaba la vistá a Roxas y Riku miraba a Vanitas.

"…Así que ustedes son la famosa banda…" Vanitas hablo tomando del jugó de Sora, Sora lo miró inflando sus cachetes pero no le podía decir nada, ya que había esquivado un fuerte enojo de su hermano mayor y también si esto salía bien podía estar cerca de Riku.

Después de la pregunta hubo más silencio, solo fue cortado por Demyx sentándose junto a Aqua abrazándola ya que el pelinegro no le quitaba la vista, Vanitas frunció el ceño se estaba empezando a enojar. Aqua vio a todos los presentes incómodos, suspiro decidió hablar, de todos modos sin Demyx los demás no eran muy conversadores a excepción de Axel pero por alguna extraña razón se había callado.

"Claro, ellos son integrantes de FotU: Demyx es el guitarrista, Terra el baterista, Axel toca el teclado y Riku toca el bajo, los que cantan la mayoría de las canciones son Riku y Axel, Terra y Demyx siempre hacen los coros" termino de decir Aqua con un sonrisa viendo a Vanitas, Roxas estaba asombrado, Sora y Ventus no podían contener la emoción sin embargo Vanitas rompió el momento.

"¿cómo se que es verdad?"

La banda se enojo, Roxas y Sora hicieron una mueca, Aqua solo pestaño varias veces, Riku quien ya se había hartado de la personalidad de Vanitas iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por Ven.

"Es cierto Van, Demyx me mostró varios videos donde están ensayando y arreglando canciones, realmente es impresionante" ahora Sora y Roxas estaban más emocionados querían ver esos videos, Vanitas sintió molestia porque Ventus los había defendido. La banda miraban a su integrante fijamente Demyx se escondió atrás de Aqua, ella lo encontro divertido.

" Demyx ¿quieres decir algo?" decía Terra con una voz demandante.

"Bueno…yo…he…es que…pues…" Demyx no podía articular palabra pero la voz de Sora los interrumpió.

"Wow genial, yo quiero ver ¿puedo ver?" Sora hizo sus ojitos de cachorrito.

"Sora" lo llamo su hermano "creo que es mejor que…" pero Sora seguía con su cara de cachorrito abandonado, una táctica que nunca fallaba incluso con su frió hermano con esa expresión no podía negarse a nada funciono Vanitas no dijo nada.

"Se supone que esos videos no deben de ser mostrados aparte se supone que los tenías que borrar" dijo Riku "Aparte" fue interrumpido por la mirada de cachorro de Sora.

"Por favor, por favor déjenme verlos" Riku se quedo pasmado como es posible que este chico fuera tan tiern**_o 'que lindo es, sus ojos son...que estoy pensando Riku contrólate a ti no te gustan los hombres…pero es que es tan tierno'_ **Riku se volteo para no seguir viendo al castaño y poder pelear con sus pensamientos internos.

Sora vio a Axel y a Terra "Por favor, por favor ¿podemos verlos? Roxas, Ven y yo somos sus grandes fans por favor, por favor y así le demostraran a Van que se equivoca" Sora los siguió mirando con ojos de suplica, Terra y Axel pestañearon varias veces no sabían que decir las suplicas del castaño eran tan tiernas.

"Demyx me enseñarias los videos" ahora veía a Demyx quien seguía abrazado de seguía temiendo por que haría Vanitas y también a la ira de los integrantes de la banda.

" Hey chicos pueden enseñárselos, no hace daño que se los muestren" dijo Aqua con una sonrisa, ante la carita de Sora y la petición de Aqua todos se resignaron.

Riku y Axel dieron su aprobación esperaron a Terra " Esta bien Demyx muéstrales pero que nadie más los vea" Sora sonrió al igual que Roxas y Ventus sabían que Sora no podía fallar. Demyx sonrió pero al ver a Vanitas se aterró.

"Yo se los enseño" Aqua dijo Demyx tomo su celular dándoselo a Aqua.

Aqua se acerco a Sora, tomo asiento entre Roxas y Sora, Vanitas se levanto junto con Ventus haciendo como una 'casita' para no dejar ver a los demás.

Mientras ellos veían junto con Aqua, los FotU se miraban entre si sabían que estaban llamando la atención, claro siempre lo hacen pero ahora más de lo estudiantes se habían puesto a hablar entre si aparte de los chicos nuevos les sorprendió ver a FotU en la misma mesa generalmente eran pocos los que se acercaban a ellos; sabían quienes estaban en su circulo de amigos, a veces se acercaban a hablar con otros compañeros pero no grandes conversaciones, sabían que los más amigables eran Axel y Demyx pero Axel teniendo el problema de Larxene nadie se le acercaba por temor y Demyx a pesar de hablar mucho era selectivo con quién hablaba y casi nunca se separaba de Riku, eso para que Demyx no hiciera tonterías.

Si esto era el nuevo chisme de la escuela -chicos nuevos más chicos populares- todos estaban sacando conclusiones de que tal vez conocían a su grupo de amigos de antes ya que todo el mundo sabía que eran nuevos en la ciudad...los rumores son rápidos; otros que habían pagado demasiado dinero para que les hablaran, otros que habían hecho un ritual para llamar la atención de FotU…la escuela siempre teniendo de que hablar. Ninguno de los cuatro artistas había dicho una sola palabra, los cuatro solo se miraban parecía que se comunicaban con los ojos estaban relajados a pesar de todo el alboroto.

"Wow eso fue genial" dijo Sora volteando a ver a los músicos sacándolos de su gran platica de 'miradas'; sonrieron los cuatro al ver la felicidad del castaño, deberás que era tan tierno parecía un niño pequeño

"de acuerdo les creo" fue lo que dijo Vanitas " pero aun así no se te ocurra acercarte a Sora" ojos de pistola para Demyx.

Demyx como perrito obediente asintió "Nada de cosas raras, abrazos, caricias y comentarios sugestivos ni con Sora o Ventus entendido" Vanitas mirándolo fijamente Demyx solo asentía." Si recibo una noticia de que paso algo te las verás conmigo" ahora apuntando su pulgar a si mismo Demyx solo pudo contestar.

"Señor, si señor" parándose y haciendo un saludo, Ventus miró la escena Vanitas lo había incluido sintió algo en su pecho inmediatamente se sonrojo afortunadamente nadie lo miró estaban ocupados con Vanitas y Demyx riéndose del rubio.

"Es realmente sorprendente, eso que haces con los teclados es genial" dijo Roxas al pelirrojo "es asombrosa tu técnica" Axel sonrió

"Gracias, todo está en la practica ¿lo captas?" levanto su mano con el dedo índice hacia su cabeza

"…claro..." dijo Roxas extrañado "¿desde que edad aprendiste a tocar el piano?" pregunto Roxas mirando al pelirrojo

"desde los 5 años" Axel sonrió

"Wow eso es increíble" Roxas estaba impresionado Ventus sonrió al ver a su gemelo tan emocionado era raro verlo así y hablar con toda naturalidad así que pensó en algo que lo haría llevarse mejor con Axel.

"Sabes Axel...Roxas también toca el piano" Roxas volteó a su gemelo sorprendido y sonrojado

"Ven" dijo Roxas enojado

Axel los miró y se rió"de verdad deberíamos tocar juntos un día" Ventus tenía una cara de satisfacción Roxas por el contrario estaba rojo y nervioso iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Terra.

"Yo que tú pensaría antes de hablar" todos voltearon a verlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sora estaba indignado.

"No lo tomes así Sora yo digo por una cierta persona, ¿o tú que piensas Axel?" Sora volteo a ver a Axel una voz chillona se escucho.

"Axel, te estaba buscando" la chica rubia estaba atrás de Axel. Axel gruño "¿Qué estás haciendo" la chica lo abrazó.

"Y estos, ¿porqué están contigo?" examinando a los chicos"Creen que ellos estén al nivel de todos ustedes se ven muy corrientes" lanzo una mirada fría a los nuevos alumnos.

Vanitas le regresó la mirada, la examinó**_ 'Está chica…no…no puede ser'_** volteó a ver a su hermano, su manos empezaron a temblar después miró a Ventus él también tenía lo mismo que el castaño por su parte Roxas miró al pelinegro haciéndole una seña con su cara Vanitas entendió perfectamente.

"Sora ven conmigo" lo tomó de su mano y se levantaron.

"Ven vamonos" los gemelos se levantaron empezando a caminar.

"Ventus, Roxas a donde van, todavía no es hora de las clases" dijo Demyx.

Ventus se volteó "Te veré después Dem" le sonrió se fue corriendo para alcanzar a su los que quedaron en la mesa sabían que había sido culpa de la rubia.

"Larxene deberías ser más amable" dijo Aqua

"Y a ti que te importa" dijo Larxene enojada.

Aqua suspiró y se fue "Aqua espera" Terra corrió tras ella.

Riku también miró a Larxene "Demyx iré a la biblioteca" yéndose.

"Hey Riku no me dejes aquí" corrió tras él.

Solo quedaron Axel que seguía siendo abrazado por Larxene "Larxene, puedes darme espacio, sabes que no me gustan los abrazos" Larxene gruño

"Axie,¿porqué no aceptas que me amas?" Larxene lo soltó sentándose juntó a él.

"Sabes que no debes juntarte con extraños" dijo tocando con su mano la mejilla de Axel aunque él estaba indiferente a sus caricias.

"Larxene tú no tienes el derecho de decirme que hacer" quito la mano de Larxene "Me voy" Axel dijo levantándose.

Larxene sonrió "Al final sabes que eres mió" Larxene rió.

"Sentiste algo extraño en esos chicos" una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

" Saix, Xehanort " la rubia vio a los chicos de cabellos azules y ojos amarillos y al chico de cabello plateado, tez oscura y ojos ámbar.

"No, nada…lo usual en un humano" Saix y Xehanort se sentaron.

"Ya veo, parece ser que todavía no hay ningún rastró, estaremos alertas" dijo Saix.

"Le informaré a mí padre acerca de esto, parece ser que ninguno de ellos percibió algo" dijo Xehanort.

"Tienes razón cualquiera de ellos hubiera reaccionado y sabemos que Larxene es la más preparada para analizar. Xigbar me dijo que estuvo analizando al pelinegro, no sintió algún poder especial, sólo un humano más puede que sirva bien como soldado" informó Saix.

"En cuanto a los principes...que sigan aparentando, ya que ese fue el trató…así que Larxene será mejor que te apartes"

Larxene frunció el ceño "No lo haré" dijo furiosa "Voy a estar con Axel"

Xehanort hablo " Ya sabes que todo está dicho, no tienes porque preocuparte"

Saix ahora miró a Larxene "Esta bién le daré su espacio pero Saix asegúrate de estar cerca de él" Larxene se levantó.

"Parece ser que el plan no tendrá fallos, la verdad dudo que ellos hallan sobrevivido" dijo Xehanort

" Opino lo mismo que tú pero mientras tu padre esté a cargo debemos seguir sus ordenes y la de los demás Reyes" dijo Saix.

"…Pronto esté mundo será envuelto en oscuridad" sonrió Xehanort.

* * *

**_Bien espero les haya gustado, en el siguienté capitulo sabremos que porque se pusieron así Sora y Ventus O_O que pasara despúes...todavía no sé XD, R&R =D _**


	5. IV Hada Chismosa, Elfo inútil

_**Hi, aqui Yoyi =P muchas gracias a Moenitas por sus recomendaciones =D yey! me ayudaste mucho , si esté e smi primer fic n_n y esto me ayuda a mejorar muchas gracias de nuevo. **_

_**XD Kingdom hearts no me pertenece si fuera así pues no estaría escribiendo y leyendo fics xD**_

* * *

Los chicos salieron del edificio rápidamente, encontrar un lugar alejado y poco visible cerca de unos árboles Vanitas sentó a Sora mientras que los gemelos se sentaron cerca de un árbol.

"Ven, Sora ¿Qué les hizo esa chica?" dijo Roxas poniendo una mano sobre su hermano, Ven estaba aturdido y Sora temblaba incontrolablemente.

"Sentí… como si me quitara algo" dijo Ventus teniendo dificultad para explicar que pasaba Sora hizo un gesto de aprobación ya que el castaño no podía dejar de temblar.

Vanitas por su parte estaba con apretando sus puños, no podía controlar la furia si esa chica la pagará.

"Creo que tenemos que llevarlos a la enfermería…¿Van?" el mayor de los gemelos vio a Vanitas

"…es mejor dejarlos en casa y que nunca regresen" Vanitas cerro mas su puño sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos.

"¡NO!¡No vine hasta aquí solo para regresar!" grito el castaño quien seguía temblando Roxas quién estaba abrazando a Ventus se sorprendieron."¡Quiero ayudar, sabías que iba pasar de todos modos y estará pasando siempre!"

"Callate Sora ¡Tú, no sabes nada!" el pelinegro furico levanto a su hermano de la camisa Sora no estaba asustado estaba enojado.

"¡Tú tampoco sabes! ¡Qué no entiendes, todos tenemos que hacer esto! ¡Yo acepte…no importa que me pase es mejor que no hacer nada!" Sora que tenía demasiadas dificultades para librarse de su hermano.

"¡No seas tonto Sora! ¡Harás lo que yo digo!" demando el hermano mayor. Los gemelos quienes veían la escena no sabían que hacer hasta que Sora empezó a tener dificultades para respirar. Vanitas lo soltó y lo sentó "¡SORA!" todos vieron como el castaño empezaba a colapsar.

"Vaya…parece que he llegado en la hora del drama…tranquilos" rió la voz, los chicos buscaron de donde provenía la voz.. Una luz empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Sora y el de Ventus, Roxas vio como su gemelo retomaba el color y sus mejillas rosadas y como Sora tomaba el control de su respiración.

Vieron como la luz se bajo de los cuerpos y se entrelazaba formando a una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos color miel "Booo, vaya que son testarudos, imagínense si no hubiera estado vagando por aquí" dijo la mujer con un vestido corto color arena viendo a los cuatro jóvenes

"Aveline ¿qué rayos haces aquí?" el pelinegro estaba sorprendido y enojado.

"Ah esa es forma de saludar…Aveline Me alegro que estuvieras aquí, gracias por ayudar a Sora y a Ven…No no fue nada… Claro que sí eres la mejor, te amamos" Decía la chica mientras imitaba una conversación. Lo chicos la miraron sin expresión alguna, a mujer solo los miró y rió "Bueno yo solo decía pero ¿Qué les paso con esta chica?" dijo la mujer Ventus le explico la situación hasta que Vanitas se percató de algo.

"Tsk. Hada inútil ¿nos estabas espiando, no mencionamos a esa chica antes?" dijo Vanitas mirando a la mujer. La mujer sudo frió he hizo una cara de puchero

"No como crees Van, yo no sería capaz" levanto Aveline la mano "Entonces explícate como sabes" los menores vieron a el hada esperando explicación mientras que el pelinegro fruncía el ceño derrotada el hada les contó

"ok…pero no le digan a los maestros ni a Sophia que les dije…las princesas de mi reino me encargaron cuidarlos. Es de suma importancia que estén bien" dijo la mujer

"¿Cuáles princesas?¿de tu reino? ¿Hadas?" dijo Sora no captando la información

"Si pequeño Sora ellas tienen el poder de ver pasado, presente y futuro, cambiar hechos que han pasado y que pasarán pero ustedes...bueno son.. ángeles y no pueden intervenir, así que ellas me dieron el mensaje de que esa chica intentaría drenar su energía ya que ella es un vampiro y los estaba examinando" termino diciendo el hada.

"¡¿Qué?!"-gritó Sora, Ventus tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa, el pelinegro solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y Roxas apretó el puño fuerte.

Todos sabían que se iban a encontrar con criaturas de la noche pero no se esperaban que se las encontraran tan rápido y menos que sus poderes estuvieran activos a plena luz del día.

Aveline les explico acerca de las hadas que se hacían pasar por humanas también estaban investigando todo lo ocurrido y que tenían una alianza con el reino de los elfos, la naturaleza estaba agonizando con la oscuridad que se estaba alzando. No les podía decir acerca de las identidades de las hadas, elfos y unas brujas que estaban ayudando a encontrar al ser de oscuridad por precaución. También les explico que los vampiros, demonios y elfos oscuros que se hacían pasar por humanos eran de un alto rango por esa razón estar en plena luz del día no les afectaba y que los estaban buscando pero mientras estuvieran con cautela y no los vieran a los ojos no les pasaría nada.

Aveline a cada ángel les dio un talismán en forma de corazón que tenía una piedra de color plateado que los protegería de cualquier contacto con una criatura de la noche ya que a pesar de estar con hechizos los chicos todavía eran susceptibles a la noche. Escucharon sonar la campana.

"Muy bien ya no hagan dramas y si vuelve a pasar simplemente con que vayan a la enfermería como se les dijo todo estará bien, las criaturas de la noche drenan energía, así que con que descansen estarán como nuevos aunque los talismanes les darán energía están llenos de ella cuando la piedra se vuelva negra será que ya no tiene energía pero siempre pueden pedirme que les de más" Aveline les sonrió y guiño el ojo.

"Muy bien es hora de regresar a clases" Sora sonrió Vanitas miró a su hermano pequeño seguía enojado pero Roxas y Ventus lo habían convencido de que todo estaría bien. Se despidieron y comenzaron su ida al salon de clases.

"Line" Aveline volteó

"Sí Rox" pestañando varias veces

"ah…esa chica…está siempre…cerca de un chico pelirrojo…bueno…quiero saber si él está en peligro, ya que ella es muy posesivo con él" agachando su cabeza para evitar que viera que su cara estaba sonrojada.

"ah, hablas de…como dijo que se llamaba…" Aveline puso su mano tratando de recordar.

"Axel" dijo Roxas aun escondiendo su sonrojo.

"Axel si ese, no te preocupes Rox la más pequeña de las princesas ella le dio un dije para protegerlo" Roxas al oír esto sintió un dolor en el estomago

"…ya veo… ¿ah…y…qué relación tiene con Axel?" Roxas agacho aún más la cabeza "…ah…relación pues son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿por qué la pregunta?" Aveline extrañada por la pregunta que le hizo Roxas.

"ah…no...por nada…..nos veremos después" Roxas se fue corriendo peleando con sus pensamientos **'¿porqué le pregunte eso?...Lo bueno es que ella es despistada…Axel…¿porqué siento que lo he visto antes?... sus ojos…' **Roxas se detuvo sintió que le dolía el pecho.

"Roxas estás bien" vio a su gemelo.

"Ven, si solo creo que tengo un dolor de que corrí" mintió

"Ah ¿Por qué te quedaste atrás?" pregunto Ventus mientras ayudaba a su gemelo.

"Ah nada, solo me despedí de Aveline" otra mentira

"Ven, Rox allí están" los hermanos vieron a Demyx saludando

"Creo que ya no te molestara más, Vanitas le puso un alto, que opinas sobre eso Ven" rió Roxas mirando a Ventus se puso rojo, su gemelo sabía acerca de que su hermano tenía mucha cercanía con el pelinegro aunque los dos sabían que solo podía ser un gusto y nada más.

"eh…nada...que tendría que pensar…" poniéndose más rojo, una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el rostro de Roxas.

"Ven, te sientes bien estás todo rojo" dijo Demyx acercándose a los gemelos "eh... si solo tengo calor" dijo Ventus

"Bien Ven, Demyx los veré después y Demyx no te pases con mi hermano" dijo serio Demyx lo vio y se puso derecho.

"Señor si señor" haciendo un saludo. Los gemelos rieron ante la reaccion de Demyx se despidieron y Roxas continuo su camino el rubio seguía preocupado por lo que paso con Larxene pero ya que Aveline había ayudado se sentía más tranquilo.

"Si encontraste la enfermería" volteo a ver al chico.

"Zexion, si gracias fue de mucha ayuda ¿por cierto donde estabas?" dijo Roxas.

"Estaba en la biblioteca, casi siempre estoy ahí, no me gusta estar mucho en la cafetería no me deja concentrarme" dijo Zexion.

"Así que es eso, bueno quería presentarte a mi hermano pero será después" Roxas y Zexion caminaron hacia el salón pero vio como un chico de cabellos azules y ojos amarillos hablaba con Axel **'¿quién es él y qué hace con Axel?...Roxas ¿qué pasa contigo? Desde cuando te preocupa con quien se junta Axel…si apenas lo conoces y no hablaste con él más de dos minutos…pero…'**Roxas miró a los chicos, Zexion se detuvo y Roxas lo siguió.

"Así que tú eres el chico nuevo" dijo el chico con una voz seria Roxas lo miró **'él también tiene esa aura maligna…no me gusta que Axel esté cerca de él… ¿Qué?...no yo lo digo porqué es peligroso no porque me importe'.**

Zexion hablo "él es Roxas, Roxas él es Saix". Roxas fingió una sonrisa "mucho gusto Saix" Saix no hizo gesto alguno.

"Nos veremos después Axel" Saix se fue del lugar.

"¿qué le pasa?" dijo enojado Roxas.

"él siempre es así Roxas no te fijes" dijo Axel sonriéndole. "disculpa por hace un rato, por lo que dijo Larxene".

Roxas negó "No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya" le dio una sonrisa Axel se quedo embelesado por los ojos de Roxas **'….esos ojos azules… que hermosos…siento que los he visto antes…siento algo recorrer mi cuerpo…que es está sensación…'** la voz de Roxas lo saco de sus pensamientos "deberías dejar de juntarte con chicas problemáticas" rió Axel

"Créeme que no es lo que yo quiero pequeño Roxy" Roxas pestañeo.

"Oye no me digas Roxy, ni pequeño" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Pues mírate eres muy pequeño no solo en estatura, también en edad" sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Hasta Zexion es un poco más alto que tú y un año mayor que tú" Roxas volteo a ver a Zexion no era mucha lo que le llevaba de altura.

"Nosotros no somos pequeños, tú eres demasiado alto" dijo Roxas poniendo sus manos en su cadera y haciendo una mueca, Zexion y Axel lo miraron Zexion sonrio y Axel dando una carcajada.

"¿qué es tan gracioso?" cruzó sus brazos.

"Oh Roxy, eres tan lindo" dijo Axel tomando al rubio por sorpresa haciendo que se pusiera rojo, agacho su cabeza para no dar a notar su sonrojo.

EL rubió iba a protestar pero la llegada de la maestra de economía los interrumpió todos los alumnos empezaron a entrar al salón junto con la maestra. Roxas y Axel quedaron entrando al último pero antes de entrar Axel tomó a Roxas del hombro.

"Yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites Roxas" el rubio lo miró estaba demasiado nervioso y vio a Axel sonriendo.

"Gracias" camino rápido hacia su lugar agachando su cabeza para ya no ver al pelirrojo **'¿Qué..que rayos fue eso?...¿qué me pasa?...¿porqué me siento así… respira vamos respira…'** vio como el ojiverde tomaba su lugar sintió un dolor en su estomago **'tranquiló Roxas… debe ser porque estás nervioso de lo que acaba de ocurrir con Sora y Ven si eso debe ser…ya quiero que terminen las clases…'**

Sonó el timbre las clases habían terminado los alumnos salían de sus salones Roxas guardaba sus cosas, Zexion se despidió no sin antes decirle que si quería apoyar al profesor Vexen era bienvenido; el rubio declino la oferta.

Roxas vio al pelirrojo y esté le sonrió se iba acerca a él pero se quedó quieto cuando Saix entró y fue directo con Axel. El ojiazul se molestó cuando vio que Saix se le acerco demasiado diciéndole algo en el oído, vio como Axel asintió, el rubió sintió enojo tomando sus cosas saliendo del salón.

"Roxas" escucho al pelirrojo y volteó a verlo enojado.

"¿Qué quieres? Me tengo que ir" frunciendo el ceño.

"Cálmate solo quería decirte nos vemos mañana" Axel rió, al rubio le tomó desprevenido y solo pudo hacer una mueca.

"Ni quién quisiera verte" dándosela media vuelta, sin escuchar que tenía que decir, caminó hacia los salones de segundo esperando tener la suerte de encontrarse con su gemelo **'¿Qué rayos me paso? Será que me esté afectando la oscuridad…'** la voz de su gemelo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Rox, Rox ¿qué tal?" Ventus sonriendo

"todo bien pero ¿tú como te sientes?" Roxas preocupado.

"estoy mucho mejor, Line fue de mucha ayuda" Ventus dando una pose de luchador.

"Bueno al menos esa hada chismosa sirve de algo" Ventus volteo a ver a Vanitas que había llegado.

"Hey Van no seas tan duro Aveline es muy buena persona y lo sabes" Ventus lo regaño.

"Como sea, vamos por Sora, no quiero que este mucho tiempo en esté lugar" Vanitas camino Roxas y Ventus lo siguieron. Llegando a los salones de primero vieron al castaño estaba con tres chicas hablando muy animadamente.

"Sora" llamó su hermano.

"Van mira te presentó a Xion ella es mi compañera y Kairi y Namine son sus hermanas" las chicas saludaron.

"Como sea, Sora es hora de irnos" dijo Van.

"Ah.. pero Van ellas dicen que si queremos nos enseñan los alrededores y dicen que hay un centro comercial donde hay mcuha comida" dijo en tono de berrinche, Roxas y Ventus rieron.

"No creo que sea tan mala idea" dijo Ventus.

"Si después de todo, es bueno conocer los alrededores no crees Van" dijo Roxas haciendo énfasis en que era su momento para explorar Vanitas gruño.

"Anda Van, di que si" haciendo sus ojitos de cachorrito Vanitas suspiro."esta bien pero que no sea muy tardado".

Sora dio un grito de alegría Roxas y Ventus también se entusiasmaron " Muy bien chicos vamos" Sonrió Kairi

La tarde paso tranquila Sora estaba hablando con Kairi , Xion con Roxas y Namine con Ventus, Vanitas estaba aburrido pero viendo a su hermano y a Ventus que estaban divirtiendose lo hacía estar tranquilo, tenía mucho tiempo que no hacían algo así.

Pasaron por la tienda de ropa donde Roxas y Namine ayudaban a Xion a buscar un atuendo parece ser que ellos se habían llevado bastante bien, Sora y Ventus hacia lo mismo con Kairi, aunque no le gustaba la atención que le daban a la pelirroja, Vanitas no podía decir nada, ya que no era de extrañarse que todos estuvieran contentos de tratar con chicas de sus edad, Vanitas suspiró siempre había estado acostumbrado a estar solo con Sora, Ventus y Roxas…

Un cambio con muchas personas no era de su agrado pero entendía a los otros…desde que escaparon de su hogar alejándose de todo lo que conocían comenzando a vivir en el mundo humanos fueron confinados a esconderse siendo tan pequeños y sin experiencia. Los poderes de los tres eran peligrosos pero aun más peligroso era el de él, Vanitas sabía realmente que era un peligró; si Sora no hubiera estado con él no sabría que hubiera sido, seguramente estaría condenado como todos los Ángeles caídos…Vanitas todavía recuerda cuando perdió parte de sus alas y a pesar de eso Sora Ventus y Roxas estuvieron con él, siendo que los ángeles rechazaban a los ángeles caídos pero ellos a pesar de todo estuvieron con él.

Los Maestros le habían explicado que era porque todavía tenía mucha luz en su interior y mientras Sora estuviera con él todo saldría bien; si regresaban a su hogar en los cielos Sora tomaría el reino del Resplandor y Roxas el reino del Ocaso ambos le otorgarían el perdón convirtiéndolo de nuevo en el ángel que alguna vez fue por eso esto era importante destruirían a la oscuridad que se apodero de los reinos y rompió el balance, quien le arrebato a sus padres, su mundo, sus alas…

Todos seguían mirando de un lado a otro estaban en el centro comercial Vanitas decidió esperarlos en una banca. Sabía que todo esto era muy complicado si tuviera sus poderes inmediatamente podría distinguir quien era el líder de todo pero un ángel caído no tenía esa habilidad y los otros eran algo jóvenes para obtenerla y Roxas a pesar de ser fuerte no podía sacar todo sus poder…no desde esa vez…

**'Todavía recuerdo ese día…fue la primera vez que saque mi poder… pude salvar a Ventus pero Sora y Roxas no pude….realmente agradezco a esa Hada chismosa y a ese Elfo torpe…Sora…Roxas….'** Suspiro el pelinegro.

"Vanitas ¿Qué tal?" Vanitas volteó a ver era un joven alto de cabello negro largo amarrado en una coleta y ojos verdes claros.

"…Diegu ¿qué haces aquí? Acaso nos espias" gruño Vanitas.

"no me hagas reír...vine aquí por unas cosas, que crees que soy tu niñero, no digas tonterías" dijo Diegu

"En fin tú ¿Qué haces aquí?" Vanitas no tenía buena relación con Diegu pero era mejor que no hacer nada.

"Sora conoció a unas chicas y lo invitaron a salir junto con Roxas y Ven" dijo desganado.

"Ya veo…con que chicas, eso de ser joven…ah la juventud" Diegu dijo

"… a mi no me engañas elfo, tu sigues jugando con los corazones de muchas humanas" espeto Vanitas.

"Ouch Golpe bajo pues es que soy irresistible" haciendo una pose de galán.

"tan irresistible que Sophia te ha rechazado todas las veces que te les has declarado" una sonrisa de triunfo en Vanitas.

"Ouch otro golpe bajo así tratas a todas las personas con razón estás aquí y los demás están acompañados por chicas preciosas" dijo Diegu

"A ellos no les interesa eso" Vanitas se estaba empezando a enojar.

"Vanitas, Vanitas, yo se que siendo ángeles nobles no es posible que ustedes amen…pero no tienen prohibido que tengan …algo físico…que yo sepa ustedes pueden tener los placeres que cualquier humano y seguirán siendo puros, si eso te incluye a pesar de todo" Diegu poniéndole un brazo alrededor de su cuello dándole una sonrisa picara Vanitas gruño.

"No los conoces como yo, estoy muy seguro de que no piensan en cosas así y menos con chicas eso me incluye" Vanitas seguro.

"Oh muy bien…Vanitas mujeres no…pero que hay de hombres"dijo Diegu con un tono picaron a Vanitas lo tomó desprevenido.

"N-no dije que NO…ninguno " Vanitas se había puesto nervioso afortunadamente antes de que el elfo dijera algo fue llamado.

"Diegu…Vanitas ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo el hada

"Aveline…segura que no nos estas siguendo" gruño Vanitas

"No..no…no para nada Diegu y yo estamos aquí para comprar ropa para las sesión de fotos y para comer algo ¿tú que haces aquí?" pregunto la chica

"Sora y los chicos están con unas compañeras de clases conociendo el lugar" monótono dijo Vanitas

"Ah ya veo, le avisaron a Sophia verdad "cuestiono Diegu

"¿qué ahora eres si eres mi niñero?.. Y si le avise" frunciendo el ceño el elfo y el hada lo sacaban de quicio por tratarlo como un niño…pero una parte de él entendía aunque parecían de la edad de Sophia el elfo tenía mas de 300 años y el hada tenía más de 100.

"Vanitas ya que estás aquí crees que este atuendo le quede bien a Sophia" Aveline saco una prenda de lencería Vanitas se puso rojo. "¡Aveline porqué me enseñas estó!" grito Vanitas apenado

"buu ¿qué no te gusta? Pienso que se le verá sexy o no piensas que Sophia es bonita" sonrió la chica

"N-no no es eso…Sophia es muy hermosa pero yo no quiero saber nada de esto" Gruño Vanitas prácticamente Sophia era como su madre y no quería tener imágenes de ella con esos atuendos así que evitaba saber del trabajo que tenía de modelo también Sora, Roxas y Ventus.

"Ay Vanitas pero es para el trabajo no tiene nada de malo" dijo Diegu riendo Vanitas ahora frunció el ceño y gruño

"No quiero saber nada así que ustedes sigan en lo suyo y déjenme en paz" termino de decir volteando la cabeza

" buuu Vaniiii no es divertido" dijo el hada.

"bueno como sea Line tenemos que apresúranos no queremos dejar a todo esperándonos nos vemos Vanitas" dijo Diegu el elfo y el hada se despidieron de Vanitas.

El pelinegro se quedo solo de nuevo vio la hora había pasado mas de una hora desde que se fue su hermano y los gemelos, se estaba desesperando iba a llamar a su hermano cuando lo vio sonriendo con las chicas, estaba contento de ver a Sora se veía muy feliz y emocionado, todos se estaban riendo Vanitas sonrió bueno a pesar de que su día había tenido un tropezón con el accidente de Larxene parecía estar bien.

"Vani, Vani mira Ven y yo te compramos algo" sonrió Sora corriendo con su hermano le dio una funda para sus celular y un dije en forma de llave.

"Lo escogimos entre Ven y yo te gusta" sonrió el castaño Vanitas asintió

"Gracias" dijo mirando a Sora y luego a Ventus que llego atrás de Sora

"Gracias Ven" vio como el rubio se sonrojaba"sabíamos que te iba gustar" sonrió Ventus

"Bueno chicos, es hora de irse" dijo Kairi

"Muchas gracias, la pasamos genial" dijo Sora sonriéndole a Kairi, Vanitas vio como Kairi se sonrojaba

"Nos veremos mañana en la escuela chicos a la hora de el almuerzo "dijo Namine

"Claro que sí y no se les olvide llevar el pastel" dijo Ventus

"Si nos sale bien" rió Namine

"Espero que podamos hablar más, Roxas me gustaría tener un dueto contigo" dijo Xion

"Si estoy muy emocionado y si tomaré el taller de música suena interesante gracias Xion" Roxas sonrió Vanitas ahora noto que Xion se sonrojaba. Las tres se despidieron y se fueron del lugar.

"Es hora de irnos" Vanitas hablo rompiendo el silencio, los más pequeños se vieron

"Antes de irnos Vani podemos comprar un poste, di que si Vani" dijo Sora sonriendo

"Sora tú y tú adicción al dulce pero esa idea no está mal" rió Roxas

"Muy bien creo que no hará daño ¿Qué se les antoja? Dijo Vanitas "Las chicas dijeron que los helados son buenos pero también hay una tienda de macaroons" dijo Ventus.

"Pues probemos primero los macaroons y después vendremos por el helado les parece" dijo Vanitas

"Si" al unísono Vanitas rió definitivamente había luz en él…

* * *

**_Gracias por leer R&R =D y si alguien tiene una duda puede preguntarme amm O_O en el siguiente capitulo espero que Riku y Sora se acerquen bueno al menos eso espero xDD pero no se si Vanitas quiera O_O _**


End file.
